Chilled Light
by panskiss123
Summary: When the lights begin to flicker, a dark force swoops in and attempts to bring down the Guardians. But when ice and light join forces, they discover that there is a power far greater than darkness and shadows. Rated M for sexual situations, torture, and language. Do not read if easily offended. Please Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

"JACK LOOK OUT!" The brunette boy sat up in his bed, clutching his covers around him and panting heavily. His latest dream had been quite real, so vivid that he feared for his friend's life. He put a hand to his chest to steady his breathing and his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. Feeling a chill come over him, he flung the covers off and jumped to his feet. The floor was freezing but the boy did not shiver; he felt a calm settle over him and he remained standing where he was for a moment. He walked barefoot to the light switch and sighed with relief when light filled the room and the darkness was banished. He walked to his window and pushed his hand against the frosted glass. He tried to see outside but the snow was too thick to see anything. He pushed the window open and felt the cold enter his room and wrap around him, like an old friend greeting him. He smiled and closed his eyes as he welcomed the freezing cold. He leaned out of the window for a moment, trying to feel his old friend. His idol. His fantasy. Jack Frost.

The boy trudged back to his bed and burrowed under the covers, staring at the snowflakes that were drifting into his room. His mother would go crazy if she came up and saw the window open but at the moment, he didn't care. Any way to feel closer to Jack, he had no problem with doing it. He glanced up at the light but decided to leave it on. Darkness and shadows would not haunt him tonight. Surrounded by the cold and the snow, the boy finally felt at ease as he settled into his bed and closed his eyes.

A pale boy with white hair and blazing blue eyes leaned against the window, his eyes on the sleeping boy. He allowed a sad smile to cross his face before he tapped his staff against the floor and disappeared in a glowing light.

* * *

"JAMIE BENNET, what is WRONG with you?!" Jamie sat straight up, awoken by his mother's livid voice and the slamming of a window. Jamie blinked several times and shook his head.

"What's the problem?"

"The problem, Jamie, is that it is less than 20 degrees outside! Snow is coming INSIDE your room. You will catch your death in a week. What were you thinking?"

"I was keeping it open for a friend."

"A friend," his mother said slowly. Jamie shrugged halfheartedly.

"Jack Frost?" His mother rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

"Ok Jamie. You're eighteen years old. You can stop all your pretending any day now. Sophie doesn't make up nearly as many stories as you do."

"Sophie barely pays attention to anything other than her gross boyfriend," Jamie remarked with his nose turned up. His mother merely rolled her eyes.

"You act surprised that your sister is growing up. I wish you would too. Still believing in things like the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy and—"

"They're real! All of them are. And I'll never stop believing." His mother gave him an alarmed look.

"You truly believe that, Jamie?"

"Truly," he answered, his arms crossed over his chest. His mother swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Breakfast is ready. I'll see you downstairs." And she hurried from his room as if she couldn't get away fast enough. Jamie watched her go and huffed, throwing the covers back and walking to his window. He sat on the window ledge and leaned his forehead against the frosted panes. He thought he had seen the ghost of a handprint but it disappeared quickly and he was sure he was imagining things. Sighing, he turned to the closet to get ready for his day. Another day of feeling like an outsider, a freak, and a fool. He had been speaking the truth; he would never stop believing in the Guardians. He had met them, many years ago, and he knew they were real. But his friends had stopped believing, even his little sister Sophie had not believed for some time now. Only Jamie remained loyal and he was punished for it every day. That's why he kept an eye out for Jack. He thought Jack Frost might come visit him, knowing that he was in need of some social interaction. As Jamie dressed, he could not fathom how his friends could forget about the Guardians. They had had the same adventure when they were young, in which they had all saved the Guardians from the Boogeyman, a terrible shadow who called himself Pitch. Their belief had returned the Guardians to their former strength and glory and Jamie and his friends had helped them save the day. Now, years later, he had not heard from any of the Guardians and his friends had slowly forgotten everything from their childhood. Not Jamie though. He would continue to believe.

When Jamie entered the kitchen he heard his mother talking on the phone and she quickly hung up. He helped himself to some toast and ignored his sister's glare.

"Jamie, what are you doing after school today?"

"Dunno, thought I might go to the gym," he replied, shaking his dark hair out of his eyes.

"I'd like for you to stop by this office. There's someone who would like to talk to you." She lay a piece of paper in front of him and with one glance at the address, he leaped to his feet.

"You're sending me to a SHRINK?!"

"A counselor," she said gently. "He just wants to talk to you."

"No way. I'm not crazy, Mom."

"Honey, you told me you still believe in Santa Claus. You're eighteen years old—"

"So what! Why does believing in something mean I'm crazy?"

"Uh cause you are," Sophie said in a bored voice, her messy blonde hair hanging in her eyes. Jamie glared at her and turned back to his mother.

"Mom, please. I'm not crazy. I don't need to talk to anyone."

"We're all worried about you, Jamie. You don't really have any friends, you keep to yourself all the time. What kind of life is that to live?"

"I'm fine with the life I live," he said dismissively but she shook her head and pushed the paper toward him.

"Please. Stop in and talk to Dr. Connors. It will do you some good." Jamie shook his head and angrily flung his bag over his shoulder, leaving the house with the slam of a door.

"I say we have him committed," Sophie said, glancing at her manicured nails.

"Sophie," their mother said sharply. Sophie shrugged and excused herself from the table. The woman with tired eyes and greying hair sighed and covered her face with her hands, closing her eyes only for a moment to escape to the darkness and leave the light behind.

* * *

Jamie kicked the pebbles in anger as he stomped to school. There was snow on the ground and patches of ice all over but he refused to acknowledge them. He was angrier than he had ever been. At his mother. At his sister. At Jack. At himself. He couldn't understand why Jack had not come back to see him. He glanced down at the large frozen puddle at his feet and his eyes narrowed. His heart raced as he panted with rage. He stomped, as hard as he could, on the ice. Angry that it did not break immediately, he stomped repeatedly and ignored a couple of younger kids who jeered at him as they passed in their car. The ice was not even cracking. Inhaling a deep breath, he looked around and held out his arms.

"I'm breaking your precious ice, so where the hell are you, huh? You don't like to see your work wrecked, do you? Everything you do, everything you make and create, I want to destroy! And who the hell is going to stop me? Not you! Not you, Jack!" Angry tears streamed down his cheeks as he stomped and felt the ice give. He jumped on top of it and broke the ice into tiny shards. He started laughing, jumping even harder.

"See what I'm doing, Jack? Or do you even see? No…no you don't." His fists fell limply to his sides as he stood still for a moment, then he clenched his fists angrily.

"You don't because you don't exist. I don't believe in you anymore." He said it very quietly, very faintly, but it seemed to echo in his mind. He heard a cracking and then felt his feet break through the ice and plummet to the darkness below. He yelled all the way down, as he was sucked into a dark tunnel and all sight was taken from him as darkness swallowed him. He never even saw the bottom, only felt a sickening thud and then felt no more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack! Jack, are you alright?"

"Sandy, fetch me some water. Some warm water."

"Jack. Jack Frost! Come on you blighter, wake up."

"Bunny, stop it. Jack? Can you hear me?"

A moan escaped the boy's throat and the three figures above him all started.

"He's coming to!" He felt hands steady him as he leaned up and ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes fluttered open to see his friends leaning in and looking anxious.

"He's alright!" he heard a girl's voice squeal. He moaned again and covered his face with his hands.

"What happened?"

"You tell us. We were standing and talking and then you were on the floor." Jack saw Sandy running back into the room, holding a pail of water with steam floating over the surface. He woke up immediately.

"You are NOT pouring that on me." Sandy's eyes widened and he dropped the pail, shaking his head and pointing at North. The gruff man crossed his arms.

"We had no idea what was wrong with you. You were unconscious for several minutes."

"Yeah, got that, thanks. But you know what warm water can do to me. Please don't take that measure. Don't even think it."

"Of course, Jack," North replied uncomfortably. Sandy shot him a glare and hurried forward. Jack picked himself up and used his staff to support himself. Sandy and Tooth reached out to help him but he limped away, leaning on the staff. He was still quite independent and would never admit to needing help. He rubbed his heart, feeling the sharp pains still prickling. The Guardians all watched him anxiously.

"What did you feel, Jack," Bunny asked softly.

"Weak," Jack said, not wanting to admit it. "Weak and helpless. Like I felt that day…" he trailed off and shook his head. His friends continued to stare at him and he turned back around, swinging his staff up beside his head.

"Nevermind. I'm fine now. Fit as a fiddle."

"Jack," Tooth said worriedly. "Finish what you were going to say."

"Don't worry about it, Tooth. I'm fine."

"If something threatens one Guardian, it can threaten all of us," North said somberly. Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's not "threatening me". I passed out, ok? End of story."

"It bloody well is not the end," Bunny said, leaping forward. "North's right. It threatens all of us, because we're a family. We take care of each other. Now tell us what you felt." Jack turned away and closed his eyes.

"When Pitch came after me…and broke my staff. I felt like all my powers had vanished, like I was a helpless mortal kid. My heart just stopped beating for a minute. I felt…pain. Pain in my heart and this horrible feeling in my stomach."

"What you are describing is what I felt when the children no longer believed in me," North said quietly. Jack's eyes widened and Bunny nodded.

"Me too. Like you're never going to be cheerful again."

"So…one kid stopped believing in me?"

"Maybe more than one. Maybe one very important kid." Jack felt another sharp pain in his heart and the Guardians' eyes narrowed when his hand flew to his chest.

"Let us check the Globe."

Jack, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy followed North into his massive workshop and ignored the little elves around their feet. North placed his beefy hands on the globe and spun it around so fast that Tooth started to get a little dizzy. North seemed to be looking for something though. Jack's eyes followed the globe, searching. For what, he had no idea.

"There is a light that flickers," North said slowly.

"Flickers? As in, he doesn't know if he believes?"

"I do not know. This is strange…I have not seen this before. This light is…familiar." North glanced sideways at Jack, who gripped his staff tightly. He moved closer to the globe and his eyes narrowed at the tiny flickering light.

"Wait a second…" North nodded and waved his hand over the light. A sort of screen appeared over the globe and for a moment there was only darkness. When the light appeared, it showed a small dark room with a still figure. The figure was bound to the wall, his arms pulled over his head and his chin resting on his chest. The light illuminated his face and his features were clear to the Guardians. Jack's staff went tumbling to the floor and he leaped forward, only to be held back by North.

"You must remain calm, Jack-"

"Let me go, I have to get to him! He's in trouble!"

"He is the light that flickers. He spoke the forbidden words."

"No. He wouldn't. Not him."

"Jack." North spoke gently and forced the boy to look up at him. North's face was imposing but his eyes were gentle. North waved his hand over the lights again and the picture disappeared, only to be replaced by an image of a young boy jumping up and down in anger. The Guardians all watched him with wide eyes.

_"See what I'm doing, Jack? Or do you even see? No…no you don't." _Jack tried to swallow but found his mouth was dry and it became harder to breathe.

_"You don't because… you don't exist. I don't believe in you anymore."_

Jack grunted and nearly fell back; Bunny and Sandy grabbed his arms and held him upright. Jack was rubbing his chest, feeling those words had pierced his heart. North gave him a sad look.

"I am sorry Jack."

"I…I have to go see him. Explain things."

"We have no idea where he is, Jack. Or who has captured him."

"I don't CARE who's captured him, it's up to me to save him!"

"North…who do you think has him," Tooth asked softly. North glanced at her and bit his lip. Bunny frowned.

"Hang on, why do we all of a sudden think he's back?!"

"Who are we talking about here," Jack asked, bemused.

"It makes sense, for him to capture the only light that once remained. Someone he knows once believed in us the strongest. We should get moving. We need to set up defenses around our domains, should he try to attack." The Guardians all moved to the side and Jack scratched his head, a deep frown marring his brow.

"Are we talking about…who I think we're talking about?"

"Jack. He's come back before."

"Yeah but…why go after Jamie?"

"If Jamie is finding it difficult to believe…Pitch will do everything he can to extinguish that light, once and for all."


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie's eyes flickered open and his widened more and more as he took in his surroundings. Glancing up at his bound hands, he shook his chains and pulled and tugged.

"What the hell," he muttered, looking around.

"Welcome to the darkness, Jamie," said a voice that sent a chill down the boy's spine. A shadow formed on the wall and Jamie shrank back as much as he possibly could, so as to avoid any part of it touching him.

"W-what do you want," he fought to keep the tremble from his voice but even years after he had fought and defeated this dark force, he still had nightmares.

"Believe it or not, your help. And I think you'll be more willing this time around."

"I'm not afraid of you," Jamie said, his eyes narrowing. The shadow on the wall threw back his head and laughed.

"Of course you are but that doesn't matter right now. You used to be the one light that remained, Jamie. Now your light has gone out."

"Gone out? I didn't…I mean, I haven't stopped…"

"You stopped believing and thus destroyed the one Guardian you promised to remain loyal to." Jamie gasped and felt a pain in his heart.

"No."

"Your disbelief killed him, Jamie. YOU killed him. Your friend. And the others did nothing to stop it. They watched him die."

"No," Jamie said again, more forcefully. The shadow disappeared and a black figure formed in front of Jamie. The boy shrank back against the wall and shook his head.

"Don't come near me."

"Help me, Jamie. Help me destroy them all."

"No. Go away. Leave me ALONE!"

"You've been alone long enough, don't you think?" Pitch's voice echoed off the walls. His gaze held Jamie's and his eyes were deep and sympathetic.

"What did they do for you, Jamie? They left you. Abandoned you. Forgot you. Even your friend, Jack Frost. He never came back to see you, did he? He promised he would always be there."

"He's…he's always been there for me. Even if I couldn't see him…I know he was there." Pitch let out a derisive snort.

"What a load of sentimental rubbish. You can lie to yourself, Jamie, but you can't lie to me. And you don't need to. I know how painful it is, to be forgotten. To become invisible. The Guardians owed you their lives and how did they thank you? By throwing you in the gutter, that's how. Now your family fears you, you have no friends, you are all alone. What kind of life is that to live, Jamie? One that the Guardians sentenced you to." Jamie looked up at him, his gaze hard. His eyes were narrowed with hatred as he spoke slowly.

"I don't believe you. You're a trickster, a master of disguise and deceit. You're lying to me." Pitch did not move save for a single eyebrow. He gave a deep sigh and shook his head, as he waved his hand and an image appeared. Jamie stared at himself with wide eyes. He watched himself jumping up and down like a maniac as he screamed to the air. Off to the side, five figures were watching the boy and one of them started to tremble. His staff went crashing to the floor and he soon followed, falling to his knees and panting heavily. Jamie's eyes filled with tears as he saw his friend reach out toward him with shaking hands, then fell to the floor, his arms spread out and his head turned away. He shook for just a moment and then he was still. The other Guardians hadn't even moved. They simply looked over at him and looked at each other.

"JACK!" Jamie's voice was wrought with pain and guilt. Pitch waved his hand and the picture disappeared. Jamie squeezed his eyes shut, blinking back tears as he hung his head low.

"You see? They didn't even try to help him. One of their own, cast aside. You're partly to blame, Jamie, I won't lie to you but the Guardians have magic. They could have saved him. Jack Frost is gone forever."

Jamie attempted to block out the words. He sniffled and felt tears stream down his cheeks. The horrorstruck look on Jack's face was imprinted on his mind and shook in his chains. Pitch shook his head sadly.

"I don't want to keep you prisoner, Jamie. I just need your help. The Guardians' time is up. Will you help me?" Jamie refused to look at the dark figure for the longest time. Finally, he lifted his chin, his eyes flashing with hatred.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Jack refused to admit it but he still felt a little weak. He held onto his staff for support, his knuckles white and his heart racing painfully. He'd heard the anger in Jamie's voice, seen the rage in his young face, and he did not blame him in the slightest.

After little Jamie Bennett had helped them and had watched Jack become a Guardian, they had said goodbye to the boy and gone back to their own separate worlds of magic. One of the Tooth Fairy's own little helpers had become attached to Jack and refused to leave him, so Tooth allowed her to venture into the frozen wild with him. Jack had decided Antarctica, the very place where he had lost his powers, regained his memories, and ultimately discovered who he was, was the place to settle. However, unlike the other Guardians, Jack did not like to stay in one place for long. The Guardians had convinced him to set up a palace and a way to keep an eye on the world so that he would not have to keep leaving it. But Jack loved to travel the world and remained true to his mischievous ways. North told him time and time again that as a Guardian, he just couldn't be on the naughty list anymore. Jack brushed it aside. He was the Guardian of Fun and he was determined to have a lot of it.

He stayed near Jamie too. He felt drawn to the boy who believed so strongly in him and he made sure to stay by his side, whether he knew it or not. He left little signs so that Jamie would know he was nearby. He wished he could go in and talk to the boy, play in the snow with him, be a friend. But the Guardians had explicitly forbidden contact with the children. And even though Jack usually disregarded most rules, that was one rule he agreed to obey. He watched Jamie grow up from afar and never spoke a word to him but he hoped his cold frosty air let Jamie know that he was still with him.

After several years had passed, Jack could tell that Jamie was having a difficult time with adapting to society's expectations. Always to be a child at heart, Jack couldn't understand when people used the words 'grow up'. Adults didn't know how to have fun. Their problems and worries weighed too heavily on their shoulders. Children believed. Jamie did too, no matter how old he got. Jack knew he would always believe. On his more recent visits, Jack had noticed that Jamie was growing thin and pale, looking more and more stressed and anxious. He liked to visit the boy in his sleep, because he finally looked at peace when he was sleeping. Jack stood by Jamie's bed and longed to reach out and smooth back the dark tresses that settled in his eyes. But Tooth or Bunny would always hiss from the corner and tell him he had better get back to his palace. Jack knew North had told them to keep an eye on him. Jack still felt frustrated that he was not allowed to talk to his friend and now, he felt it was his fault that someone had captured him. If anything happened to Jamie…Jack impatiently brushed his hand against his eyes and started walking over the snow-capped mountains. He took a moment to admire his home, which had expanded and looked more like a replica of a theme park covered in snow. He grinned to himself and leaped into the air, resting on his staff as he soared against the wind. His bare feet crunched the snow as he entered his ice castle and glanced around, his hands buried in the pocket of his blue jacket. He sighed deeply and wondered where Baby Tooth had gone to; he was feeling rather lonely. It was strange. For many years, he had been alone and had liked it that way. But now that he had friends…more like a family, he didn't really like to be alone too much. Still, he isolated himself more often than not. He supposed old habits die hard. He was grateful that Baby Tooth had come with him but she was always traveling back to the Tooth Palace and he couldn't blame her; Tooth Fairy was like a mother to her fairies. Jack pushed open the door and found Baby Tooth buzzing in his face.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Baby Tooth! What's happened?" She looked distraught and zoomed around his head while he whirled around, trying to follow her.

"Tooth! Calm down. What is happening?" He listened intently (still not 100% accurate at interpreting the fairy's little chirps and sounds) and he frowned.

"The tooth palace is in trouble? Are the other Guardians there?" He felt something tighten around his waist and he looked down to see a golden lasso tugging him back. He whirled around and saw the Sandman waving frantically at him.

"Sandy! Is Tooth ok?"

"Come on mate, we need your help," he heard Bunny say as he saw a flash of grey. Jack nodded to Baby Tooth and leaped into the air, following his friends to the Tooth Palace.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do they always go after Tooth first," Jack said in a low voice as they approached the Tooth Palace.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Bunny warned though he was grinning. His grin faded, however, when they entered the palace and felt darkness spread over them. The only sounds that could be heard were the tiny cries of thousands of tooth fairies. Jack frowned up at them.

"Fairies! Where is Tooth?" Baby Tooth flew from Jack's shoulder and all around the room, searching frantically. The other fairies chattered sadly and Baby Tooth gave a horrified squeak.

"I can't understand the little blighters," Bunny muttered. Sandy shook his head sadly and very slowly, formed an image of Tooth with his dust. The image became black and was swallowed by a figure that was clothed in darkness. Tooth vanished and Jack and Bunny took a step back.

"He didn't go after the teeth this time."

"He doesn't want the memories. He wants her."

"Sandy, what are we supposed-Sandy?" Jack and Bunny exchanged shocked looks as they discovered Sandy, too, had disappeared suddenly. Bunny gave him a solemn look.

"We have work to do."

* * *

"Sandy, what-" Sandy put a finger to his lips and shook his head at North. He lowered his hand and jerked his head around, before crouching in the darkness and hiding in the shadows. North was considerably larger than the Sandman but he tried to crawl through the shadows as quietly as he could. He wished Sandy had brought Bunny and Jack. This sinister place gave him chills. They heard a scream echo off the walls and they both froze in place. Another scream and a pained cry.

"Please, stop!" A cruel laugh came out of the darkness and North and Sandy froze and held each others' gazes.

"What's the matter, Toothiana? Where are your fellow Guardians to save you?" Another scream. North flinched and crawled out of the shadows, so he could peer over the cliff and look down.

Tooth was bound by ropes and heavy chains, her arms tied behind her and a black cloth covering her eyes. She lay, weeping, on her side and trembled as a dark hand reached out to touch her. The shadow formed and the man straightened up. A tall lean man that would make a grown man shudder. In his fist, several feathers were tightly clenched. North's jaw dropped.

"**E**to vozm**o**zhno?"

Sandy peered down and his eyes widened. A rush of images formed over his head and North shook his head violently.

"We need help. Go get the others." Sandy created a cloud and rode it up and out of sight. North's eyes remained on Tooth, who rested her forehead on the cold ground. Pitch chuckled above her, a sound that sent fear through her quivering body.

"I won't claim all of the fun. There is someone here who has a debt to settle with you Guardians." Pitch turned and gestured for someone and North strained to see who it was. A young boy with long brown hair and sad brown eyes slowly walked into the room and stood a few feet away from Pitch. His eyes locked on the trembling Guardian at his feet and he glanced back up at Pitch.

"Take your revenge, boy. One down, three to go." A black whip made out of sand appeared in Pitch's outstretched hand. He grinned at Jamie.

"Go on." Jamie took the whip with shaking hands and stared at it for the longest time. He shook his head but then voices and images flooded through his mind.

_"You telling me that you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" He looked up into his strong, gentle face and shook his head._

_"No."  
_

_"Ok, well, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?"_

_"No."  
_

_"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now, we'll always be here." He felt a hand on his heart and he glanced down, then back into Jack's wide blue eyes and he had to smile. _

A sob ripped loose from Jamie's lips as he clutched the whip. Pitch watched him, waiting. North too, watched anxiously, shaking his head quickly. Jamie let out a yell and the whip flew through the air. Tooth screamed when it touched her flesh; the dark sand crept into her feathers and tugged viciously. Tooth tried to lean up and shake her head pleadingly but she crashed to the ground. Jamie swung the whip again and a blazing fire appeared in his eyes. It delighted and surprised Pitch. How easily the boy had given into the darkness. It would be too easy to finish off the rest of the Guardians.

North could no longer take it.

"Jamie, stop!" Jamie froze and he and Pitch looked around. Tooth stopped panting for a moment, daring to hope.

"Who's there?"

"He's tricking you, Jamie! Don't do this." Pitch's eyes narrowed.

"Another Guardian," he growled in a low voice. Jamie frowned.

"Who is it?"

"Nicholas St. North." North flinched at the mention of his full name, one he had not heard in many, many years. But he shook his head and continued to press himself against the shadows.

"There is no reason for you to not believe, Jamie. We are still here. We are still with you."

"You've NEVER been there," Jamie shrieked. "You all abandoned me! And you abandoned Jack! He's dead because of you!" North's brow furrowed into a deep frown.

"What lies has he been telling you? Jack Frost is alive."

"LIAR!" Jamie swung his foot out and kicked Tooth in the side, causing her to gasp and curl up in pain. North decided he couldn't wait for the others. He pulled his swords from their sheath and leaped down beside Pitch and Jamie.

"North. How nice to see you again."

"Didn't we defeat you already," he snarled at Pitch. The Nightmare King threw back his head and laughed.

"You tried. You can never defeat fear. I will always come back." North acted quickly. He kicked out at Pitch, surprising him and swung his swords, slicing the whip in Jamie's hands and making him step back. He sliced away Tooth's bindings and a simple stomp from his foot made the chains break away. He carefully gathered the fairy into his arms and flung a snow globe onto the floor, running into it as soon as the image formed. Pitch saw him disappear and he let out a cry of outrage. Jamie dropped the black sand onto the floor and brushed his hands on his jeans.

"What do we do now?"

"We have to go after one of the stronger Guardians. Strong Guardians will lure the others. Then we'll have them all in our grasp."

"I'm not so sure…" Jamie trailed off and Pitch's eyes flew to him.

"Not so sure of what? You're having doubts?" Jamie turned away, hugging himself.

"I don't think Jack would have wanted this. They're still his friends, after all. His family."

"His family that let him die. You're the only person who can seek justice. His revenge. You're the one he would have wanted to carry out this deed." Jamie looked uncomfortable.

"I just don't think this is what he would have wanted. I don't think I want to be a part of this after all." He turned to leave but felt himself slam against the wall and an invisible force start to choke the life out of him. He gasped for breath as he fought for consciousness, while Pitch remained where he was, his cold yellow eyes locked on Jamie.

"You agreed to help and so you shall help me. Don't you think of walking away from me."

"I…don't…" Jamie gasped and he started to lose all thought and presence. Pitch made a jerking motion with his head and Jamie fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Coughing, he looked up and rubbed his throat. Pitch glared down at him.

"Don't you THINK of walking away from me."

* * *

"Tooth! My god, what happened to her?" North lay the unconscious fairy on his couch and shooed the elves away from her. Jack dropped to his knees beside her and took her hand. A yeti rushed forward with a rag and a bowl of water and handed it to Bunny.

"Here mate," he said softly, nudging Jack. Jack took the rag and dipped it in the water, then brought it to Tooth's forehead. She shivered at the touch and he gently wiped the blood from above her eyes.

"What happened to her," Bunny said softly.

"Pitch," North muttered. "He wants us bad. He is using…someone else to get to us." He shook his head when Bunny gave him an impatient look, then glanced significantly at Jack. Bunny frowned. North rolled his eyes and clapped Jack on the shoulder.

"You keep an eye on her, alright? We'll be right back." Jack nodded, as he wiped at the sticky blood that coated her feathers.

North leaned in and motioned for Bunny to do the same.

"Pitch does have Jamie. And he is using him to hurt us."

"Hang on, Jamie. As in…Jamie the last light Jamie?"

"The same. Pitch must be lying to him. Telling him stories to make him angry with us. I did not understand everything but the boy was yelling about Jack being dead." Bunny frowned.

"Jack…our Jack? He's not dead. Quite the opposite!"

"I know. But Pitch must be telling him lies. Jack needs to go see him."

"You know that's breaking the rules."

"Bunny, Pitch is after us. He nearly killed Tooth. I think it is time to bend those rules a little." Bunny let out a heavy sigh and glanced up.

"Well, I hope the Man in the Moon understands."

"He will. Come."

When they entered again, Jack was finished cleaning Tooth up and Sandy was now sprinkling dust over her so she could dream peacefully. She curled into herself and buried her face in the pillows, a small smile crossing her face. Jack smiled sadly and rose to his feet.

"So, you going to tell me what happened? Sandy said Pitch had her."

"Pitch did have her, but…there is something else, Jack." Jack waited impatiently, holding out his hands.

"It was not Pitch who harmed Tooth. It was someone else. Someone Pitch is using, to get to us."

"Ok, who?" North merely stared at him for a moment and Jack's eyes widened. He took a step back, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"I don't believe it. He wouldn't…-"

"You must go to him, Jack. He thinks you are dead." Jack's head snapped up and he frowned.

"What do you mean, he thinks I'm dead? Pitch told him that? And he believes it?"

"Why would Jamie even believe Pitch," Bunny said softly. "He knows the Boogeyman is a no-good son of a-"

"Perhaps Pitch got to him," North said wisely. "I do not know. The only person who knows is Jamie. And you are the only one he will listen to. If any of us go, we will be trapped. Go find him and take him to your palace so we may keep him safe from Pitch." Jack tossed his staff over his shoulder but stopped and turned back around, biting his lip.

"Hang on a minute, I haven't spoken to the kid in nearly ten years…what makes you think he will even want to see me?"

"Jack. He thinks you are dead. You must go to him." For some strange reason, Jack felt his throat go dry and his heart start to race at the prospect of talking to Jamie again.

"But…I don't…"

"Hurry!" Jack tapped his staff on the ground and disappeared. Sandy's images were racing so quickly it made Bunny and North grimace.

"I hope we didn't just send the lad to his doom," Bunny said softly.

"Jack is strong. I have faith in him. He is a Guardian, after all."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack frowned at the dark cave and wondered what in the world Jamie was doing here. But he had sensed the boy's presence and knew, with the beating of his heart, that he was close. Jack tapped his staff and it began to glow slightly. He heard a little chirp and he whirled around, reaching behind him.

"Baby Tooth, I told you it was too dangerous." She gazed up at him with wide pink eyes and he sighed.

"Ok fine but stay out of sight. If anything happens to me…just get back to the others, ok?" She nodded and hid in the hood of his jacket. Jack cautiously approached the mouth of the cave and peered in. Taking a deep breath, he entered, holding his staff out and lighting the way. He cast aside the shadows, refusing to let his fear show. He knew Pitch would try to use his fear so he spent the few moments of walking trying to banish any fears he had. But he couldn't stop fearing for Jamie. He feared something would happen to the boy and it would be his fault. And no matter how he tried, he could not banish that fear.

He entered a large empty room with cages lining the wall. Frowning, Jack held up his staff and looked around.

"Jamie?" he called softly. He felt Baby Tooth trembling and he lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, quieting her.

"Jamie, are you here? It's me. Jack."

"You're lying." Jack whirled around to find a handsome youth striding toward him, a shining blade held out in front of him and his eyes narrowed. Jack backed up slightly, holding up his hands.

"Easy there kiddo, I just want to talk." Jamie hesitated but refused to loosen his grip on the blade.

"Who are you really? You can't be Jack because Jack is dead."

"See that's why I came to talk. I'm not dead, Jamie. I'm really here."

"No. I killed him. I didn't believe and he died because of me. And because of the Guardians. We all have to pay." Jack backed up even more, feeling his back hit the wall and his heart raced with fear. He gripped his staff with white knuckles.

"Jamie, please, it's really me. This is no trick. I'm Jack Frost, the one and only. You have to believe me. Believe IN me."

"Prove it," Jamie snapped, poking Jack in the stomach with the blade. Jack swallowed but held his staff over his head and created a blizzard in the empty room. As soon as he brought his staff down, it stopped. Jamie stared at him suspiciously.

"How do I know it's not one of the other Guardians?"

"Who else has power over ice and snow," Jack said impatiently. "Come on kid, it's me! I expected you to be happy to see me, not point a sword at me." Jamie lowered the sword ever so slightly.

"Pitch showed me…he told me you died. I SAW it. When I said…I said those words. You fell down, dead."

"I…I did fall down but I didn't die! I was just…unconscious. You were the first one who believed in me, Jamie. It makes you pretty important. If you ever stop believing…well, just keep believing in me, alright?" Jamie dropped the sword and ran to Jack, throwing his arms around his neck. Jack was stunned for a moment and couldn't move. The last time they had embraced, Jamie barely reached above Jack's waist. Now they were the same height and the way Jamie pressed his body against Jack's was dizzying. Jack felt a warm heat flow through him and it was the first time he had experienced anything like that…and he didn't hate it. He slowly moved his arms up, twisting them around Jamie and holding him close. The dizzying feeling grew even more intense and Jack wet his lips, feeling his throat burning for water.

"I can't believe it's you," Jamie whispered against Jack's shoulder. Jack's grip became tighter and he pulled the teen closer into his embrace.

"I've never left your side, Jamie."

'I'm so sorry, Jack. I'm sorry about what I said." They broke away and Jack's hand went to Jamie's cheek as he smiled.

"I know. It's ok. And I'm sorry too." Jamie returned the smile and he bit his lip. Jack's eyes flew to Jamie's lips and he wet his own again. Jamie watched Jack's tongue trace across his lips, entranced.

"Jamie-"

"Awe, isn't this adorable," said a malicious voice from nowhere. Both boys jumped and Jack whirled around.

"Come on out, you coward!"

"Oh a coward am I? You're pretty cowardly yourself, Jack Frost. Casting your little light aside for so many years, watching him struggle with himself and not doing a thing to help him? That sounds very cowardly to me."

"Shut the hell up, Pitch. You don't know anything!"

"I know that your little guardian family is doomed," his mocking tone was infuriating Jack. "As are you." Pitch snapped his fingers and black ropes wound their way around Jack, jerking him against the wall and binding him to the spot. He struggled relentlessly but the ropes wound tighter around his chest and his neck and he started to gasp for breath. Jamie whirled around, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Please, stop it! Don't hurt him!"

"Oh Jamie, I didn't do this. It was you." Jamie's eyes widened and Pitch let out a sinister laugh.

"You agreed to help me trap and destroy the Guardians. And now we have one. Well done."

"No! I didn't…I mean, you said…I never said I would help you hurt Jack!"

"You agreed to destroy the Guardians. Your little protector there is a Guardian." Jamie looked behind him, where Jack was jerking his head away from the black ropes that were threatening to strangle the life out of him. His staff lay at his feet, forgotten, while his hands were stretched out beside him.

"Jamie," he choked out, "you…betrayed us?"

"NO! No Jack, I'd never. I just thought…I thought you were…he tricked me! I didn't want to help him. I was just…blinded by anger. Please," he turned back to Pitch and took a deep breath. "Please, just let him go. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Pitch's yellow eyes sparkled cruelly.

"Anything."

"NO! Jamie…don't." The black ropes had found their way around Jack's throat and he was starting to turn even paler than usual (which was remarkable for someone with white skin) Jamie cast him a frightened glance, then looked back up at Pitch, who looked to be considering.

"Alright Jamie. I'll spare your precious Guardian. If you help me trap the other Guardians." Jamie swallowed and Jack tried to shake his head.

"Jamie…no."

"I can't let you die, Jack," Jamie whispered without looking at him. Tears filled his eyes as he nodded and Pitch snapped his fingers. The black ropes disappeared and Jack was left chained to the wall. He swallowed repeatedly, trying to get the feeling back in his throat. Pitch crossed the room and lifted Jack's chin with a long finger.

"I think I'll keep you here, Jack. So you may witness what happens to your little family once I have them all here." He turned back to Jamie and smiled.

"Away with you then. I shall call on you when I am ready." He waved his arm and Jamie disappeared. With an evil smile toward Jack, he too disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Jack shook his head and hung in his chains, too exhausted and defeated to even breathe.

* * *

Jamie found the cave again rather quickly and he commended himself for being able to find it easily. He felt a strong presence drawing him near and he knew it was Jack. His heart racing just a little bit faster, he edged closer to the cave and peered into the darkness. His heart was positively racing. He glanced down and scowled. It was only because he was afraid for Jack, he told himself. He was sure Pitch would break his promise and hurt him still. But his heart told him otherwise.

He paused at the entrance and wondered if he should try to contact the Guardians first. No, Jack needed his help now. Jamie entered the darkness and slowly made his way through the cave. The room was dark but Jack had a sort of ethereal glow to him and Jamie ran to where he was chained. His hands went to Jack's cold cheeks and he pushed his white hair out of his eyes. Jack's eyes fluttered open and widened when he saw the boy before him.

"Jamie, are you crazy? What are you doing here?"

"It's my fault you're here. I'm getting you out." Jack strained against his chains and backed away from Jamie's touch.

"Jamie, he'll hurt you. Just get away from here." Jamie looked saddened at Jack's sharp tone.

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'm still your Guardian and I'm telling you to leave me here." Jamie's eyes narrowed.

"You haven't acted like a Guardian for ten years, why start now?" Jack winced.

"Jamie-"

"Forget it. We don't have time for this. I need to get you out of these things." He moved his hands up to one of the chains and he felt an electric shock. He yelled and jumped back, staring at his hand, which was red and throbbing. Jack bit his lip.

"Ok now you REALLY have to get out of here."

"I'll go get the other Guardians. They can help rescue you."

"Take my staff," he nodded toward it. "They might think you are trying to trick them. My staff will back up your story." Jamie picked up the staff and shielded his eyes when it illuminated a bright white light. He leaned in and softly kissed Jack's cheek.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. With help," he whispered in the boy's ear. Jack shivered and found himself wanting Jamie's lips on his skin some more. Jamie gave him a small smile before he turned to go.

"Tap the staff on the ground and think of where you want to go," Jack found his voice again.

"Ok but where do I want to go?"

"The North Pole. North can summon all of the Guardians the quickest. But be truthful with them, Jamie. Tell them you offered to trade them for me." Jamie bit his lip but nodded. Jack gave him an encouraging smile. Jamie tapped the ground with the staff and disappeared into the light. With a heavy sigh, Jack shifted in his chains, trying to get comfortable and hoping to find some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie yelled as he was hurled onto the ground and face-planted in a pile of snow. He spat and sputtered as he rose to his knees and suddenly found three swords pointing toward him.

"Don't move," he heard a snarl near his ear. "Don't move unless you wish to die upon our blades. Why have you come here?"

"Jack has been captured," Jamie stammered, keeping perfectly still. "I need to see the Guardians and beg them to help. Please. I can't let anything happen to him! Go find the Guardians for me and explain."

"Word is you've betrayed the Guardians already," came a soft voice. Jamie thought he recognized the accent but couldn't quite place it.

"Rumor has it that you allied yourself with the Nightmare King to capture the Guardians." Jamie sighed and hung his head.

"The rumors are true. Pitch tricked me and made me think Jack was dead. He made me think the Guardians were to blame. When Pitch was about to kill Jack, I agreed to help him capture the Guardians in exchange for Jack's life. I need to find the Guardians and…apologize. I don't think they can ever forgive me but…I have to try." The swords lowered and Jamie dared to move his head. He looked up into a pair of big green eyes and he gasped.

"We CAN forgive you, Jamie," Bunny said softly. "If you're telling us the truth."

"I am. I swear I am. I even brought…wait- where is it?"

"Where is what," North said gruffly. Jamie looked around anxiously.

"Jack's staff! I had it right here with me! Where is it?" There was a chirping sound and the staff emerged from the snow and was being pushed toward Jamie. With a hesitant glance at the Guardians, Jamie picked up the staff and stood up. Baby Tooth zoomed around his head and chirped.

"Where did she come from," Bunny asked, frowning up at the frantic fairy.

"She was with Jack and she flew back here to tell us that Jamie is telling us the truth." They whirled around to find Tooth floating toward them, still looking a bit weak. Jamie bit his lip.

"Tooth Fairy…I am so…so sorry." Tooth rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"It's alright, Jamie. It's alright."

"How is it alright," Bunny muttered. "I mean, I'm sorry but now we have to rescue another Guardian from Pitch? North barely made it out of there with Tooth. How are we supposed to break in and free Jack?"

"Pitch doesn't know I've betrayed him. I can show you where he's keeping Jack and distract him while you rescue Jack."

"And that puts you in even more danger. Sorry mate, you're staying here."

"NO! I want to help."

"Jamie. The best way to help is for you to stay here where you're safe. Jack would kill us if we let you walk into danger."

"You're not _letting_ me. I'm eighteen years old, I can take care of myself." Tooth sighed heavily.

"Jamie, we still need someone to watch over Tooth. She's too weak to come with us." Tooth's eyes shot to North and narrowed.

"You don't expect me to stay here while you-"

"Yes," North said sternly. "I do. You and Jamie will stay where you are safe. We will rescue Jack and bring him back here. If anything should happen to us, and it won't, but if anything does, there is at least a surviving Guardian to tell Manny what has happened. And the yetis will make sure you stay inside where you are safe." The yetis watched sternly as everyone trudged inside. Jamie refused to loosen his grip on Jack's staff, and refused the cookies and hot chocolate the elves offered him.

"House arrest. I'm under house arrest."

"Call it what you will, mate, but we're keeping you both safe. We'll be back soon." Sandy gave them both sympathetic smiles before he followed Bunny and North from the workshop. Tooth huffed and collapsed on the couch, her face resting in her hands. Jamie leaned back on the couch and played with the staff, running his fingers up and down the grooved wood. He let out a deep sigh.

"Tooth Fairy…where did Pitch come from?" She took so long before she answered, Jamie thought she might have fallen asleep.

"No one really knows, Jamie. Or at least, I don't. I'm one of the youngest Guardians. Jack was the last to be chosen by the Man in the Moon and before him, it was me. North, I think, knows a little bit of Pitch's story but I don't think anyone but the Man in the Moon truly knows. He exists to spread evil and fear. That I know for sure. He seeks to destroy everything good- hope and light. That's why he went after you and Jack. You were the ones who nearly defeated him last time." Jamie glanced up at her and frowned.

"Jack was the powerful one who beat him, I didn't do anything."

"Jack was invisible before he met you, Jamie. No one believed in him so no one saw him. Your belief in him made him stronger and his power over Winter increased so now, many people believe in him. That's why it affected him so much when you said you no longer believed in him," at this Jamie winced and Jamie gave him a reassuring smile. "You have to know, Jamie, it wasn't Jack's choice to stay away from you. And he didn't really. He disobeyed North and watched over you when you slept. He refused to leave your side." Jamie gaped at her, feeling guilt and something else wash over him.

"Why did Santa-did North want him to stay away from me?"

"It's not personal, Jamie, it's just that we're forbidden to have any contact with the children we protect. It's just how the world works. Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing. When you helped us defeat Pitch, it was very special circumstances and the Man in the Moon understood. It took Jack awhile because he was so new at this entire business and he loved the attention he got now that people could see him…but he got into some trouble with the Man in the Moon and he agreed he would not interfere with your life. I've caught him watching you sleep a time or two though. I didn't say anything to North; he is very serious when it comes to keeping Jack cooped up in his ice palace."

"Who is this Man in the Moon? Why does he get to make up all the rules? They sound stupid anyway."

"Careful," she warned, glancing up. "The Man in the Moon is the Creator and he is the one who made us and charged us with the task of protecting the children in the world. We each Guard something within childhood and he does everything he can to protect that. He knows that a Guardian is immortal and all-powerful. It's difficult for someone to have a relationship with a Guardian. Nearly impossible. It's less painful…for everyone…if the Guardians stay away from mortals." Jamie heard the sadness in her voice and wanted to ask but decided not to. He felt this was conversation was getting too private.

"Do you think they'll be able to rescue Jack?"

"Have faith, Jamie. We are very powerful and with Jack on our side now, Pitch is no match for us. You saw what happened the last time."

"I thought he was defeated though. I didn't expect him to come back."

"Fear always comes back," she said sadly. "We just have to make sure that hope is greater than fear." They both fell silent and Jamie's mind raced. In his heart, he had always known that Jack had never left him. He sensed him nearby, felt his presence wherever he went. He was comforted by the cold air and would often stand outside in the snow and just allow it to swirl around him. Jack had never abandoned him. Jamie felt connected to him, in a sense. He knew he had always loved Jack as a dear friend but now, years later, he wondered if there was something more? He glanced over at Tooth and found her staring at him and suddenly, he felt uncomfortable. Afraid she may be hearing his thoughts, he forced himself to think of something else as he clutched the staff close to his chest and curled into himself, shutting his eyes and falling into peaceful dreams.

* * *

North put a finger to his lips and beckoned for Bunny and Sandy to follow him into the cave. North knew it was a trap. Pitch had been using the boy and the simple act of holding Jack prisoner told North that Pitch wanted all of the Guardians dead and would not settle with just Jack's death. Of course, North had promised the Man in the Moon that he would watch over the newest Guardian and make sure no harm came to him. He had a difficult time of it, to be honest, with Jack gallivanting off to Earth all the time. He wished Jack would settle down and be more like the rest of the Guardians. Tame and controlled. But he also knew that Jack was not like that. He would never be like that, so it was foolish to hope for it to be that way.

North paused a few feet into the cave and held up his hand. A snow globe glowed brightly and he squinted in the darkness. Bunny kept a tight grip on his boomerang and Sandy held onto the sand whip that he had conjured. North nodded to them and hurried into the main room. Pitch was nowhere to be seen but they saw a glowing figure in the middle of the room, his head lowered and his chin on his bare chest. As they got closer, they saw bloody scratch marks all over the boy's chest and on his face. His hands were chained and being pulled over his head to the ceiling while something was tied around his waist and seemed to be pulling him back toward the ground. Sandy rushed forward and with a crack of his whip, the black ropes binding Jack's waist disappeared.

"Jack," North whispered, shaking him gently. Jack groaned and opened his eyes and they widened in horror.

"Get out of here now. If he sees you, he's going to-"

"Shut it, Frost. We're here to rescue you and we can defeat Pitch easily."

"Guys, he's not going to stop this time. He wants blood. Our blood."

"And I see he's already taken some of yours," Bunny said, nodding toward him. Jack glanced down at his own chest and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Tell me Jamie isn't with you."

"We left him back at the Pole. Where is Pitch?"

"He left not long ago. Said he had some business to attend."

"Sandy, see if you can break these chains." Jack winced as Sandy's whip flew through the air and smarted his hands. Sandy shot him an apologetic look before he did it again. A few more times, the chains came loose and Jack's knuckles were bleeding. He bent down and snatched his blue jacket from the floor. North said nothing, and he threw his snow globe onto the floor and pulled Jack through. Sandy and Bunny followed and the portal disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

"JACK!" Jamie and Tooth leaped up and flung their arms around him as soon as he entered the workshop. He grinned but backed away quickly.

"I'm fine. I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Jack, what has he done to you," Tooth said fearfully, running a hand down his cheek. Jamie had an insane urge to smack her hand away.

"It's nothing," Jack said dismissively, burying his hands in his pockets. He caught Jamie's eyes for a moment before lowering them to the floor.

"It's been a long day for everyone so I suggest we all get some rest," North said in an effort to ease the tension. "Er, Jack, I can show you to a room if you like?"

"I think I'll go on back to my place, North. I'll take a snow globe in case anything happens," he said quickly before North could make the suggestion. Jack slipped it into his pocket and cleared his throat.

"Jamie, would you like to stay here…or come with me?" Bunny looked quickly at North but did not say anything and Tooth watched Jamie anxiously.

"I'd like to stay with you," he said in a quiet voice. Jack went pink but nodded. Jamie retrieved the staff from the wall and handed it to Jack.

"Thanks for keeping this safe for me." Jamie nodded, still looking a bit sad, and Jack cleared his throat again.

"I'll see you all later. C'mon Jamie."

Jamie followed him out into the snow and Jack closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the cold.

"Ever flown before Jamie?"

"You mean like in a plane?" Jack chuckled.

"Not in a plane." Jamie stared at him as if he were nuts. Jack gave him a sly smile and tapped his shoulder with his staff.

"Hold onto this and whatever happens, don't let go." Jamie squeezed it tightly and Jack grinned.

"Hey wind! Take us home." Jamie yelled as his feet left the ground and he was swept away by the strong breezes. He held onto the staff as he went careening through the air, Jack whooping and hollering right next to him. When they landed, Jamie felt a little ill. Jack laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You'll get used to it. Come on." They climbed a hill of snow and Jamie stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. Jack's ice palace was magnificent and Jamie wondered why Jack was always leaving it.

"This is all yours?"

"All mine. Want to come inside?" Jamie could only nod and Jack lead him inside, laughing at the stunned expression on the boy's face.

Jack showed him around and Jamie was shocked at all the space.

"Who else lives here?"

"Well, Baby Tooth stays with me most of the time when she's not back at the Tooth Palace."

"And that's it?" Jack nodded, looking a bit sad. Jamie bit his lip. "It must get really lonely."

"I'm used to being alone." But Jamie heard the sorrow in Jack's voice and he reached out and squeezed Jack's hand.

"Well you're not alone anymore. I'm here." Jack tried to smile but found his throat stuck and he merely nodded.

"Um, I'll show you where you can sleep." He took Jamie upstairs to a grand bedroom with a beautiful four-poster bed.

"This is my room. You can sleep in here and I'll crash on the couch."

"You have all this space and no extra beds?"

"Don't get a lot of visitors," Jack replied with a shrug. Jamie nodded and shivered. He rubbed his arms for warmth but he was in a winter spirit's home, he couldn't expect much warmth. Jack bit his lip.

"I'm sorry. I sometimes forget…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Jack stared at him, something indiscernible in his expression.

"Here." He slipped his jacket over his head and handed it to the shivering boy. Jamie reached out to take it but he froze, his eyes fixed on Jack's chest.

"Jack…what did he do to you?" Jack snatched his hand away and let the jacket drop to the floor.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. He promised not to hurt you."

"No, he promised not to kill me. He was going to hurt one of us, Jamie. I wasn't about to let it be you." Jamie reached out a trembling hand and brought it to Jack's shoulder. Jack jumped at the touch but did not move back and Jamie's hand tentatively explored the cool flesh. His fingers trailed down his arm, to his chest and traced a line down his abs. Jack was always freezing to the touch but he felt himself warm up under Jamie's caress. Jamie glanced up and found Jack's blazing blue eyes studying him and he held the boy's gaze. Very slowly, Jamie leaned forward and touched his lips to Jack's and Jack froze. A part of him wanted to jerk back and another part of him wanted to press against Jamie and cover his body with his own. But he stayed perfectly still, afraid to move. Jamie noticed how the boy tensed and he pulled back, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have done that." He stared at the floor, unable to look at Jack as he was burning with shame. Jack's fingertip ran across Jamie's lips and he touched the spot that he had bitten. He leaned forward and closed his eyes as their lips met again, this time Jack leaning more into the kiss. Jamie felt his lips numb from the cold and he didn't care one bit. He reached up and ran his fingers through Jack's white hair, his fingernails scraping the back of his neck. Jack pressed against him, his arms coming up and wrapping around the boy's neck. Jamie moved his hands to Jack's face and his tongue raked across Jack's lips, demanding entry into the freezing cave. Jack parted his lips with a sigh and their tongues met in a forceful dance. Jamie was half expecting his tongue to be stuck to the other boy's; his mouth was so cold, like the rest of him. Jamie's hands moved back down to Jack's shoulder and slipped down his stomach and Jack let out a hiss of pain, making Jamie jerk back.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I forgot-"

"Jamie, it's ok. Really. But we should, um…we should probably get some sleep." Jamie nodded and pulled Jack's jacket over his head, closing his eyes as he inhaled the familiar scent. Jack couldn't help but smile and he ruffled Jamie's hair, as he used to when the boy was young.

"Jack…could you stay with me tonight?" Jack gazed at him with wide eyes and Jamie blushed.

"I've spent years pretending you were beside me. Inviting the cold air into my bedroom and thinking it was you. Now I finally have you with me…I don't want you to leave again." Jack closed his eyes at the boy's words. He had always felt strongly for Jamie and those feelings became more complicated as he watched the boy grow into a man. But if he was honest with himself, he would admit that he had always imagined the day that Jamie would be in his arms. He just never thought it was possible.

Jack nodded and Jamie moved to the far side of the bed, curling up on his side. Jack pulled the blankets over Jamie and made sure he was warm, stroking his cheek with his finger before settling down beside him. Jamie draped his arm over Jack's waist and he snuggled closer, feeling their warmth wash over him.

"Night Jack."

"Night Jamie."

* * *

_Jack hung in his chains, fighting off the nightmares, desperate for sleep, when he felt something crawling across his flesh. He looked down and saw something like black smoke creeping toward him and making its way up his legs. He kicked out and struggled, his brow furrowed. The smoke formed into a shape and Jack's eyes narrowed._

_"I should have known it would be you, you sick bastard." _

_"Now Jack, do we really need to talk this way? After all, we are so very alike, you and I."_

_"I'm nothing like you," Jack spat. "You're weak and pathetic." Pitch lurched forward and grasped Jack's chin with his long fingers while the other hand moved to caress his face. His mouth curled into an evil smile._

_"Oh my little winter sprite. Don't use words you'll regret."  
"I regret nothing. You won't beat the Guardians, Pitch, you never could. And I am one of them now. We beat you once, we'll do it again." Pitch just continued to smile._

_"I'll allow you to keep your foolish fantasies about your precious Guardians. I look forward to watching you weep over their mangled bodies. And what of Jamie? What will I do with him once he has completed his task?" Jack's eyes widened and Pitch saw a touch of fear._

_"You won't touch him." _

_"Oh I always knew you had a soft spot for your little light, Frost. There's something more, isn't there?" When Jack didn't answer, Pitch looked positively gleeful._

_"There IS! You're in love with the boy. Will you do anything for him, Jack? Like he's willing to do ANYTHING for you?"_

_"If you touch one hair on his head, I'll be the ultimate nightmare for the Nightmare King." Pitch looked mildly impressed. _

_"You have already haunted my nightmares, Frost. I awake with these…stirrings and my thoughts are consumed by your face." Pitch stroked Jack's cheek with his slender finger and Jack grimaced as Pitch's long nails left claw marks on his face. Jack felt blood dripping toward his mouth and Pitch leaned in close._

_"I think we should have a little fun before your little boy returns to save you." Before Jack could respond, Pitch leaned close and his tongue darted out to Jack's cheek to lap up the blood. Jack jerked away, disgusted and Pitch snapped his fingers. Jack was hurled onto the ground in the middle of the room and as he started to sit up on shaky hands and knees, his arms were yanked over his head, heavy manacles clamped on his wrists. Pitch stood in front of him and Jack's eyes widened in horror when he saw shadows creeping away from Pitch and toward him. A dark hand covered his mouth while another pushed his jacket up. Jack's eyes were wide and terrified and Pitch gave him a malicious smile._

_"Your fear is making this even more delicious." He stepped forward and yanked the jacket down over Jack's slim hips. His dark fingers traced over Jack's white V-neck before he tore it from his body and threw it aside. Jack let out a muffled yell, as more dark hands moved up his chest and face and stroked his pale skin. Pitch leaned forward and his tongue darted at Jack's nipple, causing both of them to shiver. _

_"You're like ice cream," Pitch said in a low voice and Jack tried to back but Pitch snapped his fingers and black ropes sprung up from the floor and wrapped around Jack's waist so that he could not move. Pitch licked a trail down Jack's chest and down to the line of his pants. His shadowy hands reached down and cupped him through his pants and Jack tossed his head in fear and fury. Pitch's eyes met his and they held them for a moment before Pitch buried his fingernails in Jack's flesh and dragged them down his stomach. Jack let out muffled cries of pain as tears escaped his eyes. Pitch shivered._

_"Oh, those are tears. You are just rewarding me, Jack, with your tears and your terror. It fuels me on. Makes me want you even more." Pitch moved around as his shadows continued to attack Jack, clawing at him and holding him tightly. Pitch moved behind him and wrapped his arms around him, playing with his nipples and trailing down his bleeding chest. His fingernails traced along the line of his pants and Jack shook his head pleadingly. Pitch ignored the muffled protests and his hand dove past the waistline and down the front of the boy's pants. Jack squirmed in anguish as Pitch's hand found Jack's manhood, tears of humiliation welling in his eyes. Pitch licked and sucked at Jack's ear and down to his neck, adding more marks and bruises. Jack never stopped fighting against his enemy. He never gave into the darkness. He jerked his head back, hitting Pitch in the jaw and making the shadows retreat._

_"You fool," Pitch spat, backhanding Jack and making his head fly in the opposite direction, a trail of blood oozing from his busted lip. Jack hung limply in the chains, his head flopping onto his chest. Pitch shook his head._

_"Sleep awhile my little sprite. When you awaken, the real fun begins."_

* * *

Jack sat straight up, panting and heaving for breath. He touched his chest and grimaced. He felt dirty, the feeling of Pitch's shadowy hands all over him and he shook himself. Careful not to disturb the sleeping boy by his side, he rose from the bed and walked to his bathroom. He was the newest Guardian and therefore the one who had not lost touch with his human life. He still ate, bathed, indulged…he would not give up these joys that brought him closer to mortal life. He slipped his pants down his legs and stepped into the shower. The stream of water was an icy blast, enough to make a grown man cry for warmth. Unless of course that grown man was a winter spirit, dependent on the cold and who was never to feel the warm water dripping down his skin. Jack stood under the faucet and watched the water run red with his blood. He grimaced as the cold water hit his wounds but he welcomed the purge. He dipped his head back and closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair.

"Jack?" His eyes shot open and he peered out of the curtain.

"Sorry if I woke you, Jamie."

"You didn't. I just…felt you gone and wanted to make sure everything was alright." Jack closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. Jamie crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're lying." Jack heaved a great sigh.

"Go back bed, Jamie. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"What if I wanted to join you?" Jack's heart skipped a beat but he shook his head and pulled the shower curtain tighter.

"The water is freezing. You would catch your death within minutes. Please, just go back to bed." Jamie stared at the shower curtain and sighed.

"Fine." Jack listened to him trudge off and he sighed. How can you let someone get close to you when they have blood running through their veins while your heart is chilled?

* * *

_**I'm going on a cruise tomorrow and will be gone for a week so there's a nice long one for you. Hope to come home to some more reviews :) love and pixie dust!**_

_** :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Jack watched over Jamie for a moment before lying back down beside him. He turned and faced the boy, his face inches from Jamie's. He hesitantly reached out a hand and gently stroked his cheek. Jamie caught it with great speed that surprised Jack and he kissed Jack's fingers. Jack shivered and couldn't help but smile. Jamie opened his eyes and they met Jack's.

"Why won't you let people in, Jack? Why won't you let someone love you?"

"I'm too cold for someone to love," Jack said, squeezing back tears. Jamie moved closer so that their noses were touching and he pressed his lips to Jack's. Jack responded with eagerness and longing, letting out a breathy moan as Jamie pressed against him. Jamie leaned back and stroked Jack's cheek, his hands moving up to his hair.

"Let me in. Let me love you." His adoring whisper made Jack's heart ache and he moved closer and pulled Jamie's head back down to his, conquering his mouth and kissing him in a frenzy of clashing tongues and teeth. Jamie leaned Jack back and hovered over him, his hands gripping his hips and straddling his body with his own. Jack felt Jamie's knee between his legs and he let out a deep groan that made Jamie harden against Jack's leg. Jamie leaned down and kissed Jack's neck, trailing his tongue across the cold flesh, across his shoulders and chest and down his stomach. He felt Jack tense underneath him and he leaned back to study the pale boy.

"Are you afraid?"

"No," Jack said haughtily. "I'm not afraid. I'm just…" Jamie waited, his hand on Jack's chest and Jack sighed, lowering his eyes.

"Ok, yes. I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Letting someone in. I was alone for 300 years, Jamie. I didn't even know that I had had a family and a life before. I only just found that out right before I became a Guardian. I don't even know if I CAN love."

"I know you can love," Jamie said soothingly, pushing Jack's hair out of his bright eyes.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you never left my side, even though you were breaking the rules." Jack's eyes widened.

"Where did you hear-"

"Tooth Fairy told me. She said you refused to leave me, even after you got into trouble with Man in the Moon." Jack went pink but Jamie smiled and kissed him again.

"That tells me that you can love. You're not frozen, Jack. At least, your heart isn't frozen. It's as warm as everyone else's. So let love in. Let me love you like you deserve to be loved."

"Jamie…you don't know what you're saying." But Jamie was done talking. He had waited long enough. He had unknowingly longed for Jack for years, had ignored it and brushed it off to being feelings of missing his friend. But he knew better now. The way his heart raced when Jack was nearby, the way Jack was panting underneath him, the way their lips melded together…Jamie wanted the winter spirit all for his own. He wanted to show him love and he decided to ignore what Tooth had told him about mortals and Guardians being together. So what if it hadn't worked out for the others. Jamie could handle it. He wanted Jack more than anything; his very flesh was crying out for him. He rose up on his hands and knees and leaned down to kiss him again. His hand trailed down to tease his nipple and traced the waistline of his pants. Jack tensed again but Jamie focused on his goal and destination. Jamie moved his hand down and brushed over Jack's arousal, making the boy release something between a moan and a hiss. Jamie touched his lips to Jack's quivering stomach and he kissed his way down while tugging at his pants, his lips passing over Jack's slender hips. Jack tried to protest but Jamie captured his mouth again as he slid the pants down and threw them aside. Jamie leaned back for just a moment to gaze at the glorious body before him. Jack was perfection from head to toe. His ashen flesh seemed to glow in the moonlight and his manhood was a thing of beauty, standing erect and almost intimidating. Jamie gripped Jack's hips as he leaned down and kissed Jack's tip. Jack had been watching him with wide eyes and now his head fell back to the pillow as his eyes slammed shut and he let out a little cry. Jamie took Jack into his mouth and let out a little shiver at the cold sensation at the back of his throat. His hands moved down to cup him and Jack moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy. Jamie took him deep in his mouth and Jack's toes curled at the new sensations. Within minutes, Jamie had Jack crying out his name and Jamie smiled as he released the boy, moving up to kiss him again. Jack moved swiftly so that Jamie was now underneath him and Jack straddled him, reaching down to cup him through his jeans. Jamie moaned and shivered and Jack leaned back, a small frown crossing over his face.

"Are you cold?"

"Just…just a bit." But Jamie was turning quite pale, his teeth were chattering. Jack bit his lip and pulled the covers back over Jamie's trembling body. Jamie sniffled and Jack leaned back on his feet.

"Jamie, you're getting sick!"

"No, no I'm not. I'm fine." Jack shook his head and quickly redressed himself. Jamie leaned up and grabbed Jack's arm but Jack pulled out of his grasp.

"You stay here, I'll make you some warm soup. I don't want you getting any sicker."

"Jack, I'm…f-fine," he said with a sneeze. Jack looked dubious.

"That's just what we need, for you to be catching a cold. Stay here where it's warm." He gently kissed the boy's forehead before he leaped off the bed and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

Jack anxiously searched his cabinets for something warm to give to Jamie but found nothing.

"Damn it," he swore as his fist hit the countertop. He heard a knock at the door and frowned. Who on earth could be at his door at this hour? He opened it a crack and his eyes widened.

"Tooth! Come on in."

"I hope I didn't wake you, Jack," she said softly as she closed the door behind her.

"No, you didn't. What are you doing here though?"

"I thought Jamie might like something warm to eat in the morning," she indicated a bowl in her hands and Jack's face darkened slightly.

"Are you guys spying on me again?"

"Jack, no, I swear it. I just know that you wouldn't have anything warm in your ice palace and, well, Jamie is going to need something to keep him warm." Jack nodded as he took the bowl from her.

"You know he can't stay, Jack," she said softly and his eyes darted to hers. Hers were full of understanding and truth and that angered Jack even more.

"Who said anything about him staying? Once we defeat Pitch, I'll return him to his home."

"Are you sure he will want to leave you?"

"I know he can't stay here…he won't, Tooth. I'll take him back home." He shuffled uncomfortably, avoiding her gaze. She moved closer to him and he suddenly realized he was shirtless.

"I'm glad you realize it, Jack. I think he has a real fondness for you and I would hate for him to be confused. You belong with someone who can understand you…who you can be yourself with." Jack swallowed and backed up, while Tooth continued to advance on him.

"Tooth, I-"

"Why are you so nervous Jack," she laughed. "You're cute when you're nervous, you know."

"Listen, thank you for the soup but I think-"

"I thought you knew how I felt. God I have been struggling with it for ages. But I had to tell you at last. I mean, I don't want to come between you and Jamie but since you two can't be together…why not tell you and give you a chance at happiness?" Jack opened his mouth to say something else but Tooth cut him off with a kiss. Jack's eyes widened as he felt her press against him and his hands came up to her shoulders, gently pushing her away. She gave him a confused and hurt look.

"Listen Tooth…you're really great and all…but…" he trailed off, his eyes widening at something over her shoulder. Jamie had seen the kiss and with a furious glare at Jack, he had turned and run from the room.

"Shit!" Jack shoved past Tooth and ran after Jamie.

Jamie locked himself in the bathroom and collapsed against the door, burying his face in his lap. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course he doesn't feel the same about me_. _But he could have at least told me_, he thought to himself. If he and Tooth were an item, he should have at least told me! _He'll open himself to love but just not to me. _

Tears filled his eyes as he shook his head.

_I was just an experiment. Something to try before he settles down with Tooth Fairy. _

Jack reached the bathroom and rattled the doorknob several times.

"Jamie?" He leaned close to listen and could hear sniffling from the other side. He rapped the door with his knuckles several times and waited.

"Jamie, please. Please open the door and talk to me." Silence. Jack sighed and rested his palm against the cold wood.

"Come on, kid. Talk to me. I'm not going anywhere so talk to me." He heard the door open and his head jerked up, his face falling when he saw Jamie's tear-streaked face glaring back at him.

"What the hell do you want me to say," Jamie said through his tears.

"Whatever you want," Jack said softly.

"No, I don't want to waste your time. Go back to kissing your fairy." He made to close the door again and Jack stuck his knee in, blocking the door from shutting.

"Jamie, that was nothing. Tooth and I are just friends, nothing more."

"You don't need to explain, Jack. I get it. I do. You belong with someone more like you. And someone less like me." Jack's heart ached at Jamie's grief. He couldn't help himself; he knew he shouldn't have done it but he reached up and touched Jamie's face. Jamie jerked away but Jack followed him, his hands caressing the boy's cheeks.

"I don't want anyone who is less like you," he said very quietly. Jamie's breathing hitched for a moment before Jack leaned forward and kissed him. Jamie moaned into the kiss, and his heart thumped loudly as Jack whispered the boy's name against his lips, his name sounding like an icy breath of longing. Jack yanked at the blue jacket, pulling Jamie closer and he wrapped his arms around him. He lowered his lips and kissed at Jamie's throat, Jamie turning his head to allow Jack more access to his flesh. Jamie's fingertips dug into Jack's shoulders as Jack's tongue raked across Jamie's neck and chest. Jack ground against him and Jamie sucked in a breath as he felt the Guardian's growing arousal. But his sudden fit of coughing put a serious damper on things and Jack jerked back, remembering that Jamie was getting sick.

"Ok, enough of this stuff. We've got to get you better."

"We can come back to it later?" Jack had to smile at Jamie's pleading question.

"Maybe. Come on. I have some soup for you downstairs." He took Jamie's hand and their fingers interlocked as Jack lead him back down to the kitchen.

Tooth was nowhere in sight and the bowl of soup was sitting on the counter. Jack bit his lip as he glanced outside but he assumed she had gone back to the Tooth Palace. He handed Jamie the bowl and Jamie downed it in two gulps. Jack stared.

"Did you even taste it?"

"I'd forgotten how long it's been since I've eaten," Jamie grinned. "And it was delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he spotted several tea bags on the counter as well and he silently thanked Tooth, "here, I'll make some tea as well. You should get back into bed though. Get under the covers and I'll be up with your tea in a minute." Jamie turned to go but he reached for Jack's hand and squeezed.

"You promise?" Jack smiled as he brought Jamie's hand up to his lips and gently placed a chaste kiss to each finger.

"I promise." Jamie stared into those big blue eyes that had captured his attention and his heart before he turned to go back upstairs. Sighing, Jack busied himself with the tea and carried the steaming mug back upstairs.

* * *

Jamie was in the bed with the covers pulled up to his chin, his brown hair sticking all over the place. He was pale and his lips had a blue tint to them. Jack frowned as he placed a gentle hand to the boy's forehead.

"Jamie, you're really hot."

"Thanks Jack, but I don't think now's the time-"

"Jamie! You're burning up. I think you've got a fever." Jamie squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to admit how ill he was feeling.

"I do feel a little warm but I'm sure it will pass in the night." He accepted the hot mug and inhaled the scent, allowing the steam to warm him. Jack leaned back on his feet, watching him while he drank.

"I don't think I should stay in here with you," he said slowly and Jamie's head jerked up.

"What? Why? You said you would stay with me."

"Jamie, I'm what's making you sick! You're not used to such cold-"

"I don't care! I can handle the cold. I don't want you to leave." Jack gave the boy a sad smile and pushed his damp hair out of his eyes.

"I can't lose you, Jamie."


	9. Chapter 9

Jack had agreed to stay with Jamie on the condition that Jamie stay under the extra blankets Jack had brought him. Jamie snuggled as close as he could to Jack and Jack pulled the blankets tight around him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. He hoped his cold nature didn't offset the warmth provided by the blankets and the bed. He felt terrible that Jamie was getting sick because of him. Jamie shivered all night and Jack kept a sharp watch on him, as he had always done.

In the morning, Jack opened his eyes to find that Jamie had not gotten any better; in fact, he had gotten much worse. His brown hair was plastered to his head, his nose was red and his brow was dotted with drops of perspiration. Jack sat up in bed and put a hand to the boy's forehead; he was burning up, Jack was sure his fever had spiked in the night.

"Jamie," he said gently. When the boy did not stir, Jack became panic-stricken.

"Jamie, wake up! Please." He let out a deep sigh of relief when Jamie's eyes opened a crack and his hand went to the boy's cheek, stroking it lovingly with his finger.

"I have to get you out of here. If you get much sicker…" he didn't finish the sentence and he shook his head. He flung on a white t-shirt before he gathered Jamie in his arms and held him close to his chest. Jamie shivered and Jack grimaced. He quickly grabbed his staff from downstairs and told Jamie to throw the crystal ball onto the floor.

"I don't dare fly in the cold wind with you like this."

The portal took them to North's workshop and Jack hurried past the yetis, calling for North. He appeared, followed by Sandy and both their eyes widened.

"Please," Jack said quietly. "Help me."

"Put him here," North motioned to the couch and Jack gently lay him down. He made to move away but Jamie grabbed onto his hand; Jack stifled a sob at how weak Jamie's grip was. North bent over Jamie and studied him closely. Sandy stayed a few feet back, watching anxiously.

"Sandy, tell the yetis to fetch me some tea and a bowl of warm water. I also need my tray of vials." Sandy nodded and hurried away while North's large hand swept over Jamie's damp brow.

"I hope this opens your eyes, Jack," North said softly. Still holding Jamie's hand, Jack frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means? You have always refused to leave this boy's side and now you both suffer the consequences. Why could you not protect him from afar and allow him to find happiness? Your interference in his life shall be his doom."

"I did stay away from him," Jack replied, his voice shaking with rage. "He actually thought I had abandoned him, when I could never leave his side. All of you Guardians have been immortal for too long, you don't remember what human emotions are like. I can't get rid of them that easily, North. And my human emotions are strong when it comes to Jamie. I have never felt like this in my life, human or immortal. I can't ever lose him."

"If you keep him with you, he will die." Jack's eyes widened at North's blunt statement. North's eyes lowered back to Jamie, who had fallen asleep. Jack tried to swallow and he gently released Jamie's hand.

"I'll leave him in your care then. See to it that someone gets him home safely?" North nodded and without another word, Jack ran out of the workshop. Sighing, North turned back to Jamie and found Sandy standing beside him, his arms crossed and looking stern.

"Don't give me that look, Sandy. You know as well as I that it can never work. Jack is already learning that." Sandy's eyes narrowed and an array of images appeared over his head.

"Enough. Man in Moon says it is forbidden, we obey that rule. Tooth learned that lesson, Bunny learned that lesson, we must all obey the rule. Jack is no different. What makes him so different?" Sandy continued to glare at North while he motioned to Jamie and a heart appeared over his head. North watched sadly as the heart broke in half and crumbled to pieces.

* * *

Jamie's eyes fluttered open and for a moment had no idea where he was. He sat up a little and a heavy fur blanket fell off of him. A yeti was sitting at the desk nearby, intent on his work. A _yeti?!_ What was he doing at Santa's workshop? How did he get here? And most importantly, where was Jack? Jamie cleared his throat and the yeti jumped and looked up. He saw Jamie was up and he let out a yell, holding up his hand and running from the room. He returned with North, who chuckled when he saw Jamie sitting up.

"Ah, you have much improved boy! How do you feel?"

"Better, I think. Is Jack here?" North's face fell slightly.

"He returned to his home. He asked that we take you home when you are ready." Jamie frowned. Why would Jack just leave like that?

"You said something to him, didn't you?" There was no trace of smile on North's face now.

"It does not concern you, Jamie-"

"Like hell it doesn't concern me! What did you say to him? WHAT?!"

"I reminded him of why you cannot be together. He is Guardian and you are mortal. His powers nearly killed you. He is death to you. Man in Moon forbids it for a reason."

"I am sick of hearing all of these forbidden rules from you and from this Man in the Moon," Jamie said, his voice rising. "I love him."

"His heart is too frozen to return your love."

"He has more love in his 'frozen' heart than all you Guardians put together! It's why Pitch went after him again! He knows that Jack has the ultimate power to defeat him."

"And what power might that be," North asked, genuinely curious.

"Love. Love can defeat anything, even fear. Jack has so much love that he is a threat to Pitch and all his dark ways. Pitch wants to destroy the Guardians because you all protect. But Jack does more than protect. He loves and cherishes what he guards. He relates the most to us humans because he remembers what it was like. Jack will be Pitch's next target and you had better go after him because YOU made him vulnerable. You took away his chance to love." North stared at the boy and Jamie knew immediately that he would be on the naughty list for the rest of his life, if North allowed him to live that long.

"Someone shall return you to your home and we will set up protection to ensure Pitch does not try to harm you."

"Are you listening to me? I'm not the one who needs protection; it's Jack he will come after!"

"Yes, I am listening. I hear everything you are saying. And you are right, Pitch will come after Jack but he will try to destroy the thing that Jack loves most in this world. Which is why we need to set up protection for you." It took a moment for the words to sink but Jamie's bright eyes grew round with astonishment. North gave him a little nod, then barked orders at the yetis. Jamie noticed the staff leaning against the wall and he gasped.

"Jack needs this in case Pitch attacks! Let me take it to him."

"One of the yetis can return it-"

"Please. You're not going to let me see him again, so let me at least say goodbye." North stared but Sandy nudged him and the Guardian nodded.

"Very well. Take this snow globe and come straight back so we may escort you home." Jamie nodded and held onto the staff as he walked into the light of the snow globe.

* * *

Jamie clutched his coat around him tighter as he trekked through the snow to Jack's palace. He was on the verge of knocking but he felt something sweep across him and he raised the staff suspiciously.

"What do you think you're going to do with that," came a sneering voice. Jamie's hands gripped even harder.

"Send you back under the bed where you belong!" Laughter echoed from all sides and Jamie whirled around, the staff held out in front of him.

"Saying your final goodbyes, are you?"

"You won't hurt Jack. He's stronger than all of you."

"I made you a bargain, did I not? I said I wouldn't kill Jack. And I don't intend to." Jamie's eyes narrowed.

"So what do you want?" The shadow whipped past him and danced on the wall.

"I…admire you, Jamie. You stood up to North for your love. I have heard of humans' compassion but rarely see it in action."

"That's because you show none yourself! How would you possibly see a compassionate act?"

"True. But what I saw and heard tonight shocked me. That North told Jack that he nearly killed you…stunned me. And that he's trying to forbid you from ever seeing each other again…I just can't believe it. I finally see love-real love- and it's about to be ripped apart. I want to help."

"You're lying. You're up to something." Pitch formed in his true form and he shook his head sadly.

"I swear I am not. North did not tell you this because he is selfish and does not want to lose Jack. But there is a way for you to be together. A way to make it safe and happy, for both of you." Jamie lowered the staff slightly.

"How?" Pitch waved his hand and Jamie grimaced but a black pail appeared at his feet and he frowned down at it.

"What is it?"

"It's just water. I swear it." Jamie bent down and examined the clear liquid. Glancing up at Pitch, he reached in and touched it with a finger. Steam rose up off the surface and the hot water burned Jamie's finger.

"If you want to be with Jack forever, you'll pour this over him."

"What will it do?"

"It turns him back into a boy. A human, mortal boy." Jamie's eyes widened. It sounded too good to be true. Could there really be a way?

"Why wouldn't Jack have told me about this?"

"Jack loves his powers. He would have a difficult time choosing between the Guardians and you. I have no doubt that he would choose you but to save him from that painful decision, this is quicker and easier. Ask him if you so choose but you'll watch him struggle, you'll question his love for you, you'll spend time waiting for an answer and North will be here to take you home soon. And trust me, Jamie, he will find a way to make sure Jack cannot return to you. Believe me when I say, this is the only way for you to be together." Jamie glanced down at the pail of water and back at Pitch but the Nightmare King had vanished. Jamie swallowed and lifted the water, carrying it inside the palace and setting it down out of sight. He closed the door quietly and searched the palace for Jack. He traveled from room to room, keeping a firm hold on the staff. Finally, he found him, sitting on his bed with his back to the door, once again clad in his blue jacket. Jamie pushed the door open wider and he grimaced when it creaked. Jack jumped up and whirled around, his red eyes growing wide as they fixed upon Jamie's.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie did not answer; he ran to Jack and threw his arms around him, crushing his lips with his own. Jack relaxed into the kiss for a moment then immediately tensed and he jerked back.

"Jamie, we can't. We have to say goodbye…for your safety."

"No Jack."

"Jamie, I almost killed you! I'd rather you alive and far away than dead in my arms."

"Jack…I know a way we can be together." Jack stared at him, baffled and Jamie opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The pail of water stood at the foot of the bed. His eyes widened in horror and Jack's eyes followed Jamie's.

"Jamie…what's in the pail?"

"Jack…what would warm water do to you?"

"What?"

"What would warm water do to you?" Jack swallowed and backed away slowly, his eyes on the pail as if it was a snake, about to attack.

"Get it out of here, Jamie."

"If it would turn you back, isn't that worth it? So we can be together?"

"You've been listening to Pitch again? What did he tell you this time?"

"He said there was a way we could be together. If you were mortal again, and that the water could do that. It can turn you back."

"Jamie, when will you stop listening to Pitch," Jack cried out in frustration. "He only lies and hurts. Nothing good can come from listening to him!"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What he told me about the water!"

"No. No, Jamie, just get it out of here. Please." Jack's eyes were still on the water, wide with fear. Jamie advanced toward him and Jack's eyes flew back to him.

"I thrive from the cold, Jamie. My powers come from Winter. Warmth and fire strip my powers and my strength. I'd be defenseless…helpless. It's what Pitch wants." Jamie moved toward him and took his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me," he said softly. Jack's eyes met his.

"I don't go around blabbing my secrets. Especially secrets that could destroy me. But I was going to tell you this morning. When I saw you were sick, though…nothing else really mattered." Jamie bit his lip. What was wrong with him?!

"Why am I so easy to trick," he said softly, his eyes welling up with tears. Jack's hand caressed his cheek and he gently lifted his face to look at him.

"You're such a good person with a good heart. A good moral center, with belief and trust flowing through your soul. Pitch preys on that. He corrupts and damages whatever he can. You're not easy to trick. You're gentle and loving and those are the first people bad guys go after. It's why we good guys have to try to remain cold and emotionless. So that we can save you hopeless romantics." Jamie saw him smiling and he returned the smile, leaning forward and resting his head on Jack's chest.

"I'm sorry I'm such a dumbass," he said into Jack's jacket. Jack laughed and pulled him away.

"You're an adorable dumbass so I can forgive you." Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him again. Jack didn't have the strength to fight it. He kissed back, pressing against him, both boys fighting for supremacy. Jamie backed Jack against the wall and pinned his wrists above his head. But Jack was much older and quicker than the mortal boy and he whirled them around, his arms wrapping around Jamie's waist and pulling him into him. A dark shadow, unseen by either boy, appeared in the corner and smiled a cruel smile at the couple.

Jamie heard a clink and opened his eyes over Jack's shoulder to see the pail of water being lifted by an invisible force. His eyes widened and he spun them around, attempting to push Jack away from him. But he felt a splash and his clothes were drenched with warmth. He shook his hair out of his eyes and focused on the boy before him. At first nothing happened and Jamie thought Jack might have avoided the water. But Jack looked up at him and Jamie saw water droplets dripping down his pale skin. Jack's eyes were round and fearful and his skin went even paler. He suddenly fell back and went crashing to the floor. Jamie dropped to his knees and held Jack's face in both his hands.

"What do I do?"

"Get…the staff," Jack said weakly, his eyes fluttering shut. Jamie ran to the corner and reached out for the staff but he was backhanded and thrown aside. He picked himself up from the floor in time to see Pitch kneeling before Jack, gripping his chin roughly and giving him a cruel smile.

"It is too easy to corrupt the innocent."

"Pitch, get away from him!" Jamie ran to Pitch and Jack but Pitch gripped Jack's staff and pointed it at him. Jamie stopped in his tracks, completely frozen. Jack glanced up and let out a pained yell.

"Jamie!"

"We'll bring him along with us," Pitch said, smiling over at the frozen boy, "I promised you we would have some fun and I don't go back on my promises." Pitch's dark shadows covered both boys and all three of them disappeared from the room. North's snow globe and Jack's staff lay discarded on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A warning, dear readers- this chapter is M-rated! Rape/torture are involved. Do not continue if you are easily offended. Thanks! **_

* * *

As soon as Jamie hit the ground, he became unfrozen. He was jerked back against the wall and his wrists were encircled by heavy chains that bound him to the brick. He fought and struggled with the chains and his arms ached already from the angle he was in. Just a few feet away was Jack, lying on his stomach with his eyes closed. Jamie rattled the chains even harder.

"Jack! Jack, wake up! Please wake up."

"He's awake, boy, but he can hardly move. He wasn't lying when he said warm water strips away his strength. He can't do much more than open his eyes right now." Pitch straightened up and his yellow eyes glinted with evil. He snapped his fingers and thick manacles appeared on Jack's wrists, pulling his arms on either side of his body. He knelt behind him and waved his hand over the boy; Jack's blue jacket and white shirt disappeared and Pitch sucked in a breath at the pale skin before him. Jamie pulled at his chains.

"Jack! Come on, fight back. You're stronger than he is!"

"Wrong again, boy. And if you don't shut up, I'll freeze you again…you'll be too sick for even your precious guardians to save you." Jamie fell silent though his eyes shone with rage. Pitch crawled up Jack's body, leaning down to kiss his neck and one fist closed around a handful of white hair, yanking it upward and making the boy hiss in pain.

"Not much of an opponent anymore, Jack. Thanks to your little boy there. I'll teach you to be afraid of the dark." His tongue raked along the edge of Jack's ear and Jack shivered and tried to jerk away. In truth, he felt like his limbs had turned to jelly. Even lifting his head was painful and difficult. But lifting his head and his eyes meeting Jamie's caused some life to stir inside him. He found a deep strength from the love in Jamie's eyes and he moved up to his knees.

"Get the hell away from me, Pitch." Pitch ignored him, his long fingers stroking Jack's chest and making their way down to his hips, gently tracing lines across his skin and squeezing him in his hands. Jack flinched at the touch and aimed a backwards kick but Pitch let out a low chuckle in Jack's ear.

"Are you sure you're not afraid of the boogeyman?"

"No one's afraid of you," Jack spat. "You're weak."

"Says the powerless guardian chained to my floor, at my mercy." Pitch slipped his fingers past the waistline of Jack's pants and tugged. Jack gasped and arched his back, attempting to throw the nightmare away from him. Jamie watched in horror as Pitch yanked Jack's pants off and threw them aside. His heart raced in terror and fury. Jack leaned up as far as he could, still fighting, and Pitch buried his hand in Jack's hair. He yanked his head back so that he was almost looking up and he found Jamie's eyes again. Jack squeezed back tears as dark hands made their way up and down his pale body. Pitch reached through Jack's legs and grasped his manhood, pumping slowly in an attempt to arouse him. Jack swallowed, ashamed but he refused to look away from Jamie. Jamie mouthed 'I love you' and Jack's heart lurched. Jack felt Pitch's tongue meet his flesh and he licked and sucked at every spot he could find. He buried his face between Jack's thighs and Jack tugged at the chains. He jumped and gasped as he felt an intrusion, first discomfort and then pain. Pitch hadn't even bothered trying to loosen Jack's virgin hole; the more pain and the more tears Pitch could withdraw from the guardian, the more wonderful it would be. Pitch yanked his hair again and hissed in his ear.

"Look at him. Gaze into his eyes as I steal your innocence. Watch the pain and suffering in his face. And scream out his name, cry for him to save you."

Jamie heard every word and tears filled his eyes as he watched Jack being shattered by the ultimate darkness. Jack refused to cry out; his blood and tears ran across the stone floor but he refused to let a sound escape his lips. Pitch rutted above him, pulling Jack into him fiercely. Jack lowered his head, tears streaming down his face but Jamie said his name so softly he wasn't sure if he would hear.

Jack heard. He looked up and Jamie's gaze captured his. Jack saw love and loyalty swirling around in his brown eyes and Jamie managed a weak smile. Pitch finished and buried his claws in Jack's delicate flesh. Jamie sobbed when he saw Jack squeeze his eyes shut, his mouth screwed up in pain. Jack felt light-headed and extremely weak and he collapsed to his stomach, the cold stone having no effect on him whatsoever. Pitch rose to his feet and stared down at the broken body before him.

"You are wonderful, my little sprite. I think I'll keep you around. Your little light on the other hand," he had vanished and reappeared in front of Jamie, his cruel eyes boring into the boy's. Shadowy hands found their way around Jamie's throat and he started to choke and gasp. Jack glanced up weakly and he tugged at his chains as he tossed his head about.

"Let him go, Pitch! You have what you want. You don't need him anymore!"

"Too true so why not dispose of him, yes?"

"NO! Leave him alone!" The hands squeezed tighter and Jamie started to feel dizzy. He wasn't sure what had happened next but he heard an angry yell and saw Pitch move away from him. The hands disappeared and he coughed repeatedly. Then he saw the Sandman in front of him, holding a long golden whip. Sandy flicked the whip and the chains fell off. Jamie nodded to Sandy and ran to Jack. He cast a pleading look at Sandy, who understood and flicked the whip at Jack's chains. Jack's arms fell limply by his sides and he didn't move. Jamie gently turned Jack over and pulled him into his arms, cradling him against his chest. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and planted a warm kiss on his cold lips. Jack opened his eyes and let out a pained moan.

"You're alright."

"He can't tear us apart that easily." Jack reached up a shaking hand and stroked Jamie's cheek; Jamie's eyes closed as he nuzzled against Jack's palm and his arms wrapped around him tighter.

"Jack!" Jack looked up to see his trousers dangling from his staff, and Tooth held the staff at length, her eyes closed tightly. Jack gratefully snatched his clothes up and pulled them back on.

"We need you to fight with us." Jack took the staff and unsteadily rose to his feet. Jamie's arm stayed around his waist as he helped support him and Jack stood beside Tooth. They both looked over to see North, Bunny, and Sandy battling Pitch and his many nightmares. At the moment, though, the guardians were outnumbered. Tooth bit her lip.

"We need Jack Frost's help." Jack lifted his staff, very nearly dropping it, and aimed it at one of the nightmarish horses. Jack screwed up his face in concentration and he focused all his thoughts on his powers. The staff remained immobile in his hands. He dropped it and fell to his knees.

"Jack Frost is gone," he said to the floor, closing his eyes in shame.

"He is not! He is right here," Jamie said gently, kneeling next to him. "You're still you, Jack, you can still beat him."

"My powers are gone, Jamie. I'm just…a…boy now. A weak, worthless boy."

"Damn it Jack, you are neither of those things! You have to believe in yourself!"

"Jamie's right, Jack, your powers are not what make you a Guardian."

"Well they definitely help," Jack muttered. Tooth frowned and glanced over at the Guardians, who were fighting as hard as they could. Bunny aimed his boomerang at Pitch, who vanished from sight.

"Don't let him escape," North bellowed, slicing through the nightmares.

"North! He's gone!" Tooth looked around frantically while Jamie held Jack up. The Guardians formed a protective circle around Jack and Jamie and frowned as the nightmares started to vanish.

"Bloody hell, they're disappearing. He's gone," Bunny swore.

"We have to find a way to finish him off, for good," Tooth said, shaking her head. North crossed to Jack and handed him his jacket, which Jack hurriedly pulled over his head. North clapped him on the back (which very nearly made him collapse again) and looked around.

"Nothing we can do right now. We will find Pitch in the morning. We must find out why Jack is his only target."

"He wants to destroy all of us. And killing one of us weakens the rest. Jack was the most powerful and the one who nearly defeated him the last time. And Pitch has always appreciated a challenge." Jack frowned at Tooth.

"I'm not anywhere near as powerful as you all. Sandy was the one who defeated him, not me."

"And how do you think Sandy was brought back?"

"Because…he's the most powerful."

"Belief, Jack," Tooth said gently.

"You helped the children believe. Starting with Jamie," North nodded toward the boy and Jamie went pink. Tooth smiled and nodded.

"It started with Bunny and spread to belief of you. Then it wasn't just Jamie; it was all of his friends. Pitch knows that you are strong, Jack. That's why he went after you from the start."

"That's why he will not stop. We have to destroy him the next chance we get."

"I thought you can't destroy fear," Jamie said anxiously. "You can only suppress it."

"He's right. How are we supposed to destroy him?"

"Man in Moon will have a way. Come. Let's return to the Pole and get some rest. Jamie is welcome to stay and watch over you." Jack flinched and Jamie saw it. He knew the guardian did not like the words 'watch over you'. He knew Jack was independent, fearless, and fiercely protective of those he cared about. He would never admit to letting someone else watch over him. Jamie slipped a hand around Jack's waist and allowed him to lean on him for support. Jack felt weak and shaky and allowed Jamie to hold him close. Bunny slipped a hand under Jack's other arm and gave him more support. North tossed his snow globe onto the floor and allowed Jamie, Jack, and Bunny to pass through first. Tooth went next, followed by Sandy, then with one last look around the room, North followed.

* * *

North insisted that every one of the Guardians stay at the Pole that night and he had the yetis escort them all to their rooms. Fortunately, North's workshop was huge and spread out and each of them had their own cabins that were far away from each other. North had the yetis show Jack the cabin farthest from the rest of them, and made sure Jack had his staff with him. It was nice enough but not nearly as big as Jack's ice palace. Only one large bed stood in the middle of the room and there was little furniture. Jamie started to help Jack over to the bed but Jack yanked his arm away.

"I can do it." Jamie watched, a little hurt, while Jack stumbled to the bed and nearly fell in. Sighing, he didn't look back up at Jamie.

"I'm sorry," he said very softly, his voice choked with tears. "I'm not used to depending on someone else. Even if that someone is completely wonderful." Jamie hesitantly approached him and sat down on the bed beside him. His arms wrapped around Jack's shoulders and he turned him to look at him.

"I love you, Jack. I don't pity you and I don't think you're weak. I just…love you."

"I know," Jack said softly, nodding. Jamie leaned in and planted his lips on Jack's cheek. Jamie was stunned at how warm Jack was. His skin had not gotten any less pale but it felt warm to the touch. Jamie grasped Jack's cheeks in his hands and he touched his forehead to the boy's. He started to kiss at the tears that were at the corner of Jack's eyes and he planted gentle kisses all over the boy's face. Jack wrapped his arms around Jamie's shoulders and leaned into him, pressing their lips together and moaning into the kiss. Jamie pulled Jack into his lap and Jack winced as soon as Jamie's growing arousal brushed against him. Jamie broke the kiss and Jack started to turn pink.

'"What is it," Jamie said gently.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Jack. I know what happened to you. I saw everything."

"Which is why I can't understand why you're wanting this from me," Jack's eyes filled with tears again and he impatiently brushed them with his jacket. "You see how dirty and used I am. Why would you want someone like that?"

"Jack," Jamie leaned in close again and placed his hands at the back of Jack's neck. "I saw something terrible happen to you. And I intend on making that monster pay for what he's done to you. But you're not dirty. Quite the opposite. You're pristine and perfect."

"Bullshit, Jamie. It's all bullshit. I want to love the words that are coming out of your mouth right now but…I can't," he finished softly, lowering his eyes to the bed and hiding his face in his hands. Jamie gently lowered his hands and cupped Jack's chin. Giving him a small smile, he pulled him off the bed and out of the room. Jack gave him a questioning look but Jamie did not stop and did not look away. They entered the bathroom and Jamie finally turned, to turn on the shower. While the water ran, Jamie turned back to Jack and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Their lips barely touched and Jack let out a tiny moan. Jamie slipped his fingers underneath Jack's shirt and pulled it over his head. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jack's neck and he was amazed at the difference. How cold the boy had been last night and how warm he was right now. Jamie's fingers slipped down Jack's slender hips and played with the strings of Jack's pants. Very slowly, he pulled them down the boy's legs and Jack stepped out of them. Jamie's eyes traveled him up and down before he turned back to the water and tested it.

"It's the way you like it." Jack leaned forward and stuck a hand under the faucet, withdrawing it immediately.

"It's freezing!"

"Isn't that how you like it?"

"Well…I have always wanted to know what a warm shower feels like." Jamie smiled, adjusted the water, and turned to go but Jack whirled him around and captured his lips, his hands sliding underneath his shirt and pushing up. Jamie held up his hands and allowed Jack to slip the shirt off, then his hands traveled down to the button of his jeans and he fingered the zipper for a moment. Without breaking their kiss, Jack unzipped and unbuttoned the clothing and pushed down. Jamie quickly kicked them aside and felt Jack pulling him toward the shower. Jamie pressed Jack against the cold wall and pinned his hands over his head. Jack kissed him back with all of the strength he could muster. He felt starved for Jamie. He broke the kiss and licked and sucked down Jamie's neck and chest. Jamie watched him with lusty fascination, sucking in a breath when Jack's hand brushed against his growing arousal. Steaming water poured from their bodies and water droplets dripped down to forbidden destinations. Jack's hand closed around him as he brought him to ultimate fulfillment. Jamie leaned against the wall, panting, and his eyes met Jack's. Suddenly, Jack appeared shy and hesitant. He bit his lip and took a step back. Jamie gave him a sad smile, his eyes full of understanding, and reached for a washcloth. Making sure it was warm enough and wet enough, he gently turned Jack around and started rubbing at his shoulders with the cloth. Jamie spread soap over the cloth and over Jack's back and gently washed. Jack closed his eyes and his head dropped back onto Jamie's chest. One of Jamie's arms draped over Jack's shoulder while his other hand moved the cloth over his flesh. He tenderly washed Jack's wounds, closing his eyes at the sight of the long gashes in his smooth skin. Jamie brought the cloth down to his thighs and winced at the blood between his legs. He very gently washed away all that stained his love. He watched the water run red for a moment, then was clear again. He lowered to his knees and soothingly ran his fingers down the boy's calf, lifting his leg onto the side of the tub. Jack glanced behind him and lowered his leg.

"Jamie." Jamie looked up and was surprised at the soft, pleading that was coming from Jack. Almost like fear. He was positively trembling and he shook his head imploringly. Jamie felt like a monster. And he hated Pitch for what he had done. He rose to his feet and kissed Jack on the mouth.

"Let me clean you up…let me just wash away all traces of what happened." When Jack did not answer, Jamie knelt again and lifted Jack's leg, holding it in place at the ankle. Jamie grimaced when he heard a pained moan coming from Jack and he was as gentle as he could be. He slowly moved behind Jack, his hands traveling across his shoulders lovingly. Jamie's hands cupped him and moved around to his front, feeling how the hot water made him slick in his hands. Jamie leaned against Jack's back and stroked him lovingly, while Jack's head dropped back onto his chest again. Jack's hands reached back and gripped Jamie's thighs while he shuddered and reveled in his release.

"Jamie," he let out on a deep sigh. Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack, holding him close as he kissed his temple.

"It never happened," he whispered in Jack's ear. "It's just us." Jack reached up and stroked Jamie's face with a single finger, leaning in to kiss him and sighing into their kiss.

They finished washing each other, then towel dried the other before making their way back to the bedroom. Jamie lay down on the bed and pulled Jack down beside him, closing him in his strong embrace, licking his ear and kissing his temple. All the while whispering soothing nothings and whispered 'I love you's' as they lay in each other's arms.

Jack turned his head to find Jamie staring at him and he raised a brow.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…it's so weird. You're so warm." Jack shrugged.

"Sorry, I mean I-"

"No, don't apologize. I was just making a statement. It's just different. You just don't feel like my Jack."

"I'm still your Jack," he said softly, gazing into Jamie's eyes. Jamie smiled and nodded, his fingertips grazing Jack's lips.

"I know. You always will be." Jack lowered his eyes and Jamie frowned.

"What is it?"

"I just don't know where we go from here. Who am I, if I'm not Jack Frost? What am I supposed to do with my life?"

"You're still Jack Frost. Nothing will ever change who you are. And this might be a blessing in disguise. A second chance. We can finally be together without rules and other things getting in the way." Jamie leaned down and planted soft tender kisses all over Jack's neck.

"You'll always be my guardian," he said in a low voice. Jack bit his lip, feeling himself harden immediately. Only Jamie could affect him in such a way. He couldn't even remember loving anyone like this when he was alive. Yet he feared to say those words. No matter how many times Jamie said it, Jack wondered who on earth he was now. He hoped the Man in the Moon would be able to help. He didn't even realize that Jamie had laid his head on Jack's chest and was now snoring softly. Jack ran his fingers through Jamie's damp hair and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack's nightmares woke him up every hour and finally, he had enough. He flung the covers aside and shivered when his feet touched the cold floor. He hadn't thought to bring any shoes…why would he? Cold had never bothered him in the slightest. He reached for his staff and hobbled over to where Jamie's coat and hat were thrown over a chair. He pulled them on and glanced around the room. Seeing a pair of brown boots sticking out from under the bed, he hurriedly pulled them on and opened the door, closing it quickly and quietly behind him.

The North Pole was a frozen wonderland, a place of beauty and tranquility. All of the lights were off. The elves and the yetis slept soundly. Jack couldn't hear a sound. It was perfect. The snow crunched as he walked, to where he wasn't sure but he wanted to retreat deeper into the snow-capped mountains. He stopped a ways from the workshop and village and glanced up.

"I know you can help me. There must be something you can do. Please. What am I supposed to do without my powers? I feel weak and pathetic. How am I supposed to fight off the darkness if my light is gone? I know you're listening. Just…give me some sort of sign. Please." He stared up at the moon and the moon stared back at him. But it did not make a sound. Silence followed and Jack grew more and more frustrated and desperate. He sank to his knees and closed his eyes.

"Please…please tell me what I'm supposed to do. You put me here...you made me a Guardian…you chose me, so obviously you thought there was something special about me. What is it? I need it now, whatever it is. TELL me." The snow seeped through his clothes and he shivered. His staff lay in the snow beside him and he sighed heavily as he reached for it. The moment his fingers closed around the cold wood, however, he knew something was wrong. He heard a soft whinny behind him and he whirled around, his eyes narrowing. The nightmarish horses were making their way toward him, tossing their heads anxiously. Pitch glided behind them, giving Jack an evil smile.

"He's not going to help you, Jack. He's too weak and powerless to undo what I have done."

"He's ten times stronger than you," Jack snarled as he struggled to his feet.

"Oh stay down, won't you? It will make this far easier that way." A flash of fear crossed Jack's face and then disappeared. Pitch smiled as he reached out to stroke the nightmares.

"Beautiful thing, fear. I miss the desperate cries in the dark, the pained moans during sleep. I'll give you one last chance, Jack. Join me and see what we can do together! We could do such marvelous things. The world will cower in our presence! We could rule the Earth, the wind, and sky! We could rule over _him," _he spat angrily, shooting his glance upward at the moon. Jack gripped his staff tightly, his eyes narrowing in hatred.

"He's more powerful than any of us. And I will NEVER join you, Pitch. You are a wretched creature of loss and pain. I would never come to you willingly. You'll have to kill me."

"I don't want to Jack. You mean more to me than you'll ever know." Jack's eyes widened and he took a step back. Pitch advanced forward, reaching his hands out, pleading.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew you were different. A brilliantly beautiful light that would never go out. So full of hope and promise but still so lost. Before you were a Guardian you were simply a lost soul. Like me. Remember what it is like to be ignored, Jack? Unseen? Invisible? I still live that life everyday."

"And you deserve it! You aim to spread fear wherever you go. Fear and chaos and you have no right to mess the world like you have. That's why the Man in the Moon created us! To fight you. And we will never stop fighting you."

"You could have been mine," Pitch said, ignoring him completely. "We would have made a powerful couple, you and I. The things we could have created! What goes better together than cold and dark? For the first time, Jack, I felt…something other than fear and bitterness. My heart illuminated for the first time in hundreds of years. You were the reason for that, Jack. I fell in love with you." Jack backed away, horrified.

"You don't love me, Pitch. You can't even love!"

"You're wrong! You showed me I could. But now…now you've chosen someone else. A mortal. You can never be together, you know. Even though your powers are gone, your immortality is still there and eventually, he will die. And you will not. And you will be forced to live all the ages of this world alone. Because you fell in love with a mortal."

"Shut up!"

"I'll make it easier though. I'll take away the pain and suffering. After all, I don't handle rejection well. If I can't have you, no one will." Jack realized it only too late. A black crossbow appeared and the Nightmare King aimed it directly at Jack's heart. Jack didn't even have time to gasp. He felt the arrow pierce him and excruciating pain start to spread throughout his body. He fell to his knees, his breathing growing heavier by the second.

"Jack!" Tooth and Sandy flew to Jack's side while Bunny, North, and Jamie trudged through the snow. It was falling in thick clumps now and North had quite a bit sticking to his beard. Tooth flew to Jack's side and grabbed his hand while Sandy struck at Pitch with his whip, angrily flicking it at the Nightmare King.

Tooth hovered over Jack worriedly, biting her bottom lip.

"Jack, hold on," she whispered.

"Jack!" Jamie flung himself into the snow and gripped the boy's jacket. "No! Please, no."

They had seen years ago what Pitch's arrow had done to Sandy. The darkness had completely consumed him in nightmares and Sandy had been overtaken. However, these arrows dripped with poison and Jack felt it eating away at him, making its way toward his heart.

"We have to get the arrow out," Tooth said softly. Jamie nodded and leaned in close.

"Jack, you have to hold on. Don't you dare leave me." He glanced up as North and Bunny skidded to a halt and stared down at the heaving Guardian. Tooth motioned for North to kneel down.

"North should probably do this."

"Actually…Jamie is probably the best person," North said uncomfortably. Jamie swallowed.

"I can't."

"Jamie, the poison is still flowing into him. We might be able to save him if we can get it out." Jamie nodded but looked extremely pale. He stroked Jack's cheek and leaned in close again.

"Don't you leave me. I love you." He and North leaned Jack up and Jamie winced at the sight of the arrow coming through Jack's back.

"Hold my hand," he said in a soft voice.

"Jamie," Jack said in a weak voice. He beckoned for Jamie to come closer and when Jamie leaned his face in, Jack leaned up and pressed his lips to the boy's. Jamie leaned more into the kiss, their tongues dancing alongside one another and fighting for control. Jack trembled against Jamie and the two boys ignored the fighting behind them. Sandy had backed Pitch against the mountain and had him cornered. Pitch was summoning his nightmares to attack but Sandy had turned them to dust with his whip. Tooth and Bunny had gone to help Sandy and North soon joined.

"Jack, Jamie! Help us!" The boys broke the kiss and glanced over at the Guardians. Pitch looked to be nearly defeated. Tooth gave Jack a pointed look and he suddenly understood.

"Jamie, grab the staff." Jamie reached for it and held it in his hands. Jack's hands covered Jamie's and they aimed the staff at Pitch. Bright light shot out of the staff and pierced Pitch's heart. With a high-pitched wail, Pitch froze in place and became a solid piece of black ice. The Guardians gaped at their long-time enemy, and Bunny tapped his foot against the glass.

"Impossible," North muttered.

"Jack! No!" The Guardians whirled around to find Jack had gone limp in Jamie's arms and they rushed forward. Jamie shook him violently, tears streaming down his face.

"Please…please," he kept whispering. Tooth sniffled and Bunny reached for her hand.

"I love you, Jamie," Jack whispered so softly that only Jamie had heard. Jack's hand fell by his side and his eyes closed slowly. Jamie stared at him for a moment, his heart stopped, as he waited for Jack to move. Tooth's choked sob spurred him into action and he buried his face in Jack's jacket, soaking the material with his tears. The mountains swallowed Jamie's cries but the Guardians winced at the pained screams from the boy. Bunny and Tooth knelt beside Jack's body and Jamie glanced up at them through streaming eyes.

"Please…please save him."

"Jamie, we would if we could-"

"NO! He's one of you! He's still a Guardian! You have to save him! There has to be a way!" Tooth looked miserably up to North, who swallowed.

"Jamie-"

"I don't want to hear it! Save him! You have the power, so save him!"

"We don't have that kind of power, mate," Bunny said sadly. "There's nothing we can do…he's gone." Jamie shook his head in disbelief.

"No. No, he can't be. Jack Frost is a light that will never go out! He's the very essence of fun and play! The world would be a dismal place without him! Without Jack, the world will forget to smile." The Guardians could say nothing. They watched sadly as Jamie lay his head on Jack's chest and pulled him close.

"I believe in you," he whispered. "I'll always believe in you."

* * *

_**I know, I'm horrible with cliffies but if I see some reviews tomorrow, I'll post more after work tomorrow night ;) Hope you're all still enjoying! Thanks for the reviews and kind words! **_

_** :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

North was the one who insisted on getting Jamie out of the blizzard. Jamie refused to move so North flung the boy over his shoulder. Bunny knelt and picked up Jack's lifeless body, slinging him over his shoulder. Sandy picked up Jack's staff and they all trudged back to the village with heavy hearts.

"If this bloody storm keeps up, we won't be able to see our hands in front of our faces!"

"Almost there, Bunny, we have to keep moving!"

"North, let the boy walk! He's still alive."

"Bunny, he's numb with grief. Have some compassion." Bunny was about to speak (or argue) but he heard a groan next to his ear and he froze. Then someone spoke.

"Hey Bunny, you can put me down at anytime." Bunny yelled and flung the body to the ground, leaping backwards and staring at the figure in the snow. North stopped and turned, and Tooth gasped loudly. Jack rose to his feet as he brushed off the snow. He glanced up at the Guardians and his brow rose.

"Ok, you all look like you've seen a ghost."

"Seeing one! Jack…you're alive!"

"Yeah, no kidding. Anyone want to tell me how?" He felt for the place he had been pierced by an arrow and found no wound. North gaped at him, then gently shook Jamie.

"Jamie…you need to see this." Jamie didn't lift his head. North deposited him on the ground and he did not move. Jack moved swiftly around the Guardians, kneeling next to Jamie and pushing the hair from his eyes.

"Open your eyes, crazy boy, and look at me." He pressed his lips to Jamie's and his hand caressed his cheek. Jamie's eyes shot open and he yanked back to find Jack smiling down at him.

"You're…you're alive?!" When Jack only smiled, Jamie threw his arms around Jack's neck and brought him down on top of him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. The Guardians watched uncomfortably, though smiles lingered around their mouths. Jamie leaned back, his eyes closed.

"You're still here."

"I told you I'd never leave you and I never will," Jack whispered, leaning his forehead against Jamie's. Jamie stifled a sob and squeezed Jack's hands.

"You're cold again." Jack nodded and looked down at his hands. His staff appeared and Sandy gaped at him, studying his empty hands. Jack grinned as he leaned on the staff.

"Fully recovered." North's head shot up and he gazed intently at the moon.

"Really?" The rest of the Guardians stared up as well. North raised a brow and lowered his head, smiling at Jamie.

"Man in Moon says Jamie saved your life, Jack." Jack and Jamie exchanged shocked looks and North chuckled.

"Jack never stopped believing in you and therefore was able to bring you back. Much like you saved Sandy from Pitch years ago. Belief revives us. It heals us. Jamie healed you." Jack bit his lip and glanced sideways at Jamie, who was smiling at Jack. North had looked back up and was nodding his head. He was the only one who spoke to the Man in the Moon. As one of the oldest Guardians, it was his duty to speak for the Man and help guide the other Guardians. He listened to the Man finish and he nodded.

"Manny says he is grateful to you, Jamie, for restoring Jack Frost."

"I'm grateful too," Jack said softly. "But you have to go now."

"WHAT?! Why?" Jack turned away and kicked at his staff.

"We can't be together, Jamie. As long as I'm a Guardian, I'm too cold for anyone to love. I won't watch you die while you're close to me. You have to go back to your family."

"I don't have anywhere else to belong, Jack," Jamie said pleadingly, running to him and grabbing his shoulders. "Please don't send me away. I love you!"

"And I love you. Which is why I can't keep you. North himself told me if I keep you, you'll die. I have to let you go. I have to return you to your home." Jamie did not fight the tears. Nor did Jack. Both boys were steadfast and unsteady. Jamie pleaded with Jack and Jack did not yield. The Guardians watched from a few feet away. North suddenly let out a cheerful yell and the Guardians and Jamie whirled around in confusion.

"Man of Moon has solution!"

"Uh, a solution to what?"

"Jamie's belief and love revived you, Jack. It brought you back completely. You will be lost without him." Jack threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Ok thanks for that. We're both doomed to a lifetime of heartache and pain. Thanks Man in the Moon!"

"Jack," Tooth said gently. North strode over to the boys and flung his arms around them both, bringing them close together.

"Man in Moon makes Jamie a Guardian."

"WHAT?!" The word echoed around him, as everyone was looking utterly stunned. North nodded eagerly.

"A way for you to finally be together. A way to ensure Pitch can never return. Jack and Jamie joined together on the same team, fighting together, against evil and darkness. Their light entwined will be more powerful than any other force imaginable, their love so strong that they would be a force to be reckoned with. It is brilliant, yes?"

"Who says Jamie wants this kind of life," Jack said, struggling to remove himself from North's grasp.

"Not everyone's crazy enough to turn it down like you, mate."

"I just mean, it's a lot to give up!"

"No it's not," Jamie said softly. He disentangled himself from North's arms and stood in front of Jack.

"I've never felt like I belonged in my world. Only when I'm with you do I feel special and worth anything. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm a part of something. For as long as I can remember I've been this weird kid who believes in childish things. Someone to be studied and examined. I don't want that life, Jack. If I get to be with you…I'd give up everything to be by your side." North looked up at the moon and nodded.

"Kiss him, Jack." Jack wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck and pulled him close, about to close his mouth over the boy's but he stopped.

"Hang on, this isn't like the kiss of death or anything is it?"

"Oh for crying out loud, Jack, kiss me!"

"Hey I don't want to the cause of your death!"

"How about you give me new life then?" Jamie yanked on Jack's jacket and pulled him in for a kiss, crushing his lips against the other's. Jack did not see the changes, though the others did.

The Guardians' gasps drew Jack's attention and he pulled away, his eyes widening when he beheld the sight before him.

The new Guardian stood proud and strong, his bare chest gleaming in the moonlight. He wore brown pants and strappy sandals on his feet while brown cuffs made their way up his wrists and around his arms. His brown hair was tousled and several different symbols were tattooed across his chest. He had a bow and arrow slung over his back and a white-handled dagger at his side. He took Jack's breath away and he gave the winter spirit a sly grin.

"How do I look?"

"Like a Guardian," Jack said, returning the smile.

"Guardian of Belief," North said in a thundering voice. "A believer from a young age, his trust and unwavering loyalty has proven him to be a great force of good. Come, let us return to the workshop so we may administer the Oath." Jamie's hand entwined with Jack's as they made their way back to the village and above them, the moon twinkled innocently. The Man in the Moon smiled a broad smile of pride and happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the workshop, the yetis and the elves were woken up and told to prepare for a grand ceremony. Everyone was wide awake and Jack stood to the side, watching proudly, as Jamie took the Oath to protect the children of the world. He grinned when the trumpets were played and Jamie was officially proclaimed a Guardian.

"Do we call you something else now?" Jamie glanced at Jack and bit his lip. Jack nodded and Jamie turned back to Bunny.

"I think I'll still answer to Jamie, no matter how old I am." Bunny grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Suits you, mate. Scuse me." He scampered off toward the cookies and the hot chocolate and Jack wrapped his arm around Jamie's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I could take on an army of nightmares," Jamie answered truthfully. Jack grinned and raked a thumb across Jamie's lips, wiping the chocolate away. Jamie caught Jack's hand and slowly sucked on Jack's finger. Jack let out something between a moan and a hiss and Jamie gave him a seductive smile.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry, you had chocolate on your fingers."

"No I didn't. I haven't eaten chocolate." Jamie leaned in, touching his forehead to Jack's and he smiled.

"My mistake." Jack shivered at Jamie's deep tone and leaned in to kiss him. Jamie's hands went to Jack's white hair and tugged, making Jack moan into Jamie's mouth. At the same time, Jamie grinded against Jack and bit his lip at how aroused they both were.

"I'm suddenly feeling a bit tired," Jamie said with a sly grin. Jack feigned surprise.

"We should probably get you to bed then, Guardian of Belief! Let's say goodnight to everyone." Grasping hands, they made their way to North and Bunny and told them goodnight. After finally escaping from the yetis, the two Guardians made their way back to their cabin at the back of the village and Jack leaned against the door with a heavy sigh.

"I can't wait to get back to my ice palace. There isn't enough privacy here."

"Where am I supposed to set up a palace," Jamie said with a slight frown. Jack chuckled and pulled on Jamie's hands, tugging him forward and wrapping his arms around Jamie's neck.

"I have lots of extra rooms and my palace is getting kind of lonely."

"Is that your messed up way of asking me to move in?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah I guess it is." Jamie leaned forward to kiss him, unwrapping Jack's hands from his shoulders and holding them above his head. Jamie leaned his weight into Jack, grinding himself against Jack's thigh. Both boys moaned as they explored each others' mouths. Jamie held Jack's wrists tightly with one hand while the other hand drifted down to the blue jacket he wore and slipped under the material. Jamie noticed Jack was cold but he wasn't too cold to touch. His hand traveled across the boy's chest and flicked over a nipple. Jack gasped into his mouth and he smiled, leaning back to study his lover with dark interest. Jamie tugged at the jacket and threw it aside, taking in Jack's perfect body. Jack moved forward with haste, grabbing at Jamie's clothes and yanking them off, leaving nothing untouched. Jamie stood naked in front of Jack and he gently kissed his neck, his hands making their way down to the edge of his pants, a single finger tracing his hip. A flash of fear crossed Jack's face but Jamie grasped his cheek with one hand while he continued to kiss him. With one hand, he slid Jack's pants down his legs and Jack kicked them aside. Without breaking their kiss, Jamie pulled Jack toward the bed and pulled him down with him, wrapping his arms around him and allowing his hands to explore the ivory skin. Both his hands made their way down Jack's chiseled back and grasped his perfect arse with strong fingers. Jack finally moved his lips from Jamie's to his neck and sucked down his throat. Jamie tossed his head back to allow Jack more access to lavish his flesh. And Jack took great pleasure in lavishing his flesh. Jack sucked at the salty skin and his lips closed over a nipple, causing Jamie to gasp and buck his hips. Jack's fingertips moved down Jamie's hips and grasped him tightly, pumping with ferocity and bringing Jamie to absolution. Jamie recovered quickly and forced Jack onto his back. He took his time in exploring every inch of Jack's velvety skin, leaving no place untouched. He closed his lips over Jack's throbbing member and his tongue swirled around the sensitive flesh. Jack cried out Jamie's name as he came, his hips launching off the bed. Jamie leaned back and smiled at his panting lover. He reached down and pushed Jack's damp hair out of his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo" Jack said, returning the smile. He reached up and ran a finger over Jamie's new tattoo. "I can't believe you did this…for me."

"Guardians and lovers for life," Jamie said, leaning back on his feet. "You said you would never leave me-"

"And I never will," Jack said, leaning up to wrap his fingers in Jamie's dark locks. Jamie wrapped his hand around Jack once again and squeezed. Jack bucked his hips and Jamie grinned down at him.

"I need you, Jack Frost. I need you like a dying flower needs rain and sunlight." He lay down next to Jack and Jack wedged his knee between the boy's legs. Jamie grasped him in his hand and scooted closer, guiding him gently but Jack's hand froze on Jamie's chest and he looked anxious.

"Jamie…I don't know-"

"Forget the past, Jack. You're with me here, now. I want you to take me. I give you my all. Take it." Both boys spread their legs and Jamie threw his head back as Jack entered him. Jack saw his lover wince and he froze but Jamie shook his head and begged for him to keep going. After a few minutes, they fell into a rhythm that had the other begging for more. Jack held up Jamie's leg while he pounded into him, while the other hand stroked him to the time of his thrusts. Jamie's fingers dug into Jack's hair and he tossed his head back in ecstasy. Both boys clung to the very thread of sanity as they slipped into heaven and beyond. Jack pulled out and allowed Jamie to move; the boy quickly knelt on his hands and knees in front of his Guardian. Jack gripped his hips as he increased his thrusts, reaching around to close his fist around the boy and Jamie let out a deep moan.

The sun was starting to come up when they finally collapsed in each other's arms, a sweet sheen of sweat broken out on both of them, their hair soaked, and their faces pink, and broad smiles on their faces. Jamie snuggled close to Jack and buried his face in the Guardian's chest. Jack's fingers made patterns over Jamie's chest, as he studied the markings on his lover.

"What are these anyway?"

"Symbols of belief. Many different cultures have different symbols."

"How do you know that?" Jack asked, looking amazed.

"I just know," Jamie said with a yawn and a shrug. Jack grinned and leaned in closer.

"Alright my flower, I'll let you sleep." Jamie smiled, his eyes already closing.

"Sweet dreams, Jack."

"With you by my side, Jamie, they will be."

* * *

EPILOGUE:

"JACK FROST, I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" The winter sprite laughed and giggled as he dashed through the snow, throwing a cautious glance over his shoulder. He saw his palace, looming in the distance. He'd never make it. He ducked behind a tree and pressed himself against the bark. He heard a chirping near his ear and his eyes widened.

"Baby Tooth! SH!" Baby Tooth crossed her arms and shook her head, disappearing minutes after. Jack breathed deeply and relaxed against the tree, nearly yelling out when he felt a hand close around his arm. Another hand clapped over his mouth and his eyes widened.

"I told you I could catch you," a voice hissed in his ear. Jack struggled for a moment and there was soft laughter against his cheek.

"Forget it, Jack. You may be older than me but I've gotten pretty strong over the last hundred years." The hand that was holding his arm moved around to Jack's stomach and slid under his shirt. Jack swallowed deeply, his mouth becoming sore from the hand pressed tightly over his lips. He felt lips press against his cheek, the strings on the front of his pants being loosened, and a warm hand sliding down his thighs and gripping him tightly. Jack grunted something against the hand and tossed his head. The laughter echoed on his skin.

"Don't fight it, Jack." Jack felt his pants fall around his ankles and a knee spread him apart. He was whirled around and pressed against the tree, his hands being pushed over his head. Fingertips gripped his hips tightly as he was pulled against something hot and hard. Jack scratched at the tree bark, feeling nothing. The hand over his mouth finally moved and forcefully turned his head so lips could crash down over his. Jack moaned, despite the brutal treatment of his mouth and found himself meeting the rough thrusts. There were now bruises on his hips and wrists but he threw his head back in frenzied passion. He lowered his head and pressed his face against the tree, the rough bark scratching his soft skin. He tried to bury his face in his arm to block out the scream that escaped moments later.

"FUCK! JAMIE!" A hand reached around Jack, pumping vigorously and bringing him to a screeching halt. Jack leaned against the tree, panting and struggling to catch his breath until a hand gently turned him around and he found himself staring into a pair of soft brown eyes. He leaned forward on the burly chest and felt two strong arms wrap around him. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the chiseled shoulders, still panting for breath.

"Got ya good that time, didn't I?" Jack pulled away and smiled at the Guardian before him. He reached up and softly ran his fingers over the tattoos that decorated the Jamie's chest.

"You sure did. I knew I wasn't going to make it back to the palace but I didn't think you'd find me in the forest."

"Baby Tooth helped." Jack's eyes narrowed.

"I'll deal with her later. You ready to head back?"

"Not really. How about another quick round against the trees?" Jack scoffed.

"Haven't you had enough for one day?" He pulled the Guardian into his arms, and Jamie nuzzled against him.

"We've been together for a hundred years, to this day, and you still make me feel like a giddy school boy." Jack grinned and cupped Jamie's chin.

"You're the most adorable Guardian ever created." Jamie closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. Jack pulled away and searched for his clothes, which had been flung haphazardly into the snow. Jamie grinned as he buttoned his jeans.

"And to answer your question, no, I could never get enough." Jack shot him a cocky smile, which made Jamie's jeans grow too tight.

"Likewise baby. But we've got important Guardian duties to worry about tonight. Let's go." Hand in hand, the two Guardians set off toward the ice palace, where the other Guardians were waiting for their two strongest warriors to prepare to fight whatever was out there threatening the children of the world. And so it went, for years to come, that the chilled light, the most powerful bond that had ever been created, always triumphed. The Guardians never lost a single battle, thanks to two special boys. One who believed with all his heart and the other who decided a chilled heart could be thawed after all.

END


End file.
